Flower In The Dark
by arudachan97
Summary: Sakura selalu didesak oleh Ino untuk mencari pria yang pas untuk menggantikan Sasuke. Namun, siapa sangka kalau pria yang selama ini menebar ancaman kepada dunia shinobi dapat menggantikan Sasuke dihatinya. Begitupun juga dengan pria itu yang selama ini berada di kegelapan karena kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Bad Summary. Setting canon. Semi-canon. In progress
1. Chapter 1

Flower In The Dark

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Pairing: Obito Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno**

 **Warning: craick pair, gaje, typo (maybe).**

 **Happy Reading :)**

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal kembali di Konoha?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin berkelana untuk menebus dosa."

"Menebus dosa? Kau 'kan sudah membantu para aliansi shinobi mengalahkan Madara dan Obito."

"Itu tidak cukup, Sakura. Sebelum perang terjadi, aku sudah melakukan banyak dosa,"

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu ini menundukkan kepala karena menahan tangis.

"Tetapi," gadis yang memiliki tanda byakugou di dahinya mendongakkan kepalanya kepada lelaki Uchiha yang ia cintai.

"Setelah aku berkelana…," lelaki ini menyentuh dahi gadis itu. "orang pertama yang akan kutemui adalah kau."

"Sa…Sasuke-kun," mata emerald dari gadis itu berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Lelaki berambut raven ini langsung meninggalkan Sakura dengan melompati atap demi atap hingga keluar dari Konohagakure.

* * *

Dunia shinobi telah damai setelah peristiwa Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat di mana Naruto dan para aliansi shinobi berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito tiga tahun silam. Sementara keadaan Konohagakure kembali stabil semenjak desa ini dipimpin oleh sang ninja peniru yang memiliki mata sharingan di mata kirinya, Hatake Kakashi. Raut wajah gembira telah terpancar di wajah para penduduk Konohagakure. Kini, tak ada lagi rasa trauma akibat peperangan yang terus merugikan mereka.

"Ino-chan," sapa gadis bermata emerald dengan wajah yang gembira. Kemudian, ia memasuki toko bunga Yamanaka di mana sahabatnya, Ino, membantu Ibunya berjualan bunga.

"Sakura-chan! Hari ini kau tampak bahagia," kata Ino tersenyum lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Ino-chan, ada kabar bahagia loh," kata Sakura riang.

"Pasti kau mendapatkan pria yang mampu menggantikan Sasuke-kun di hatimu," tebak Ino riang hingga Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Terus apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Kali ini, Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Hinata-chan telah hamil dua bulan!" jawab Sakura bersemangat.

"Apa? Hinata-chan telah hamil dua bulan?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh senangnya akhirnya aku mempunyai keponakan," ucap Ino senang dengan memgang pipinya. "Aku tak menyangka kalau si pahlawan yang bodoh itu akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Padahal aku dan Naruto merasa masih remaja yang berusia 16 tahun," lanjut Ino.

"Iya. Waktu begitu cepat," kata Sakura. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu pergi berkelana.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Sasuke-kun," tebak Ino lalu memegang pundak Sakura.

"Iya. Aku selalu memikirkannya," jawab Sakura bersedih.

"Kau harus cari pria lain. Bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tidak tega melihatmu bersedih seperti itu," ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang ini.

"Lihatlah teman-temanmu. Mereka sudah berumah tangga. Naruto dengan Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan dengan Lee-kun, Shikamaru-kun yang sangat malas itu akhirnya menikah dengan Temari-san, Chouji-kun yang badannya seperti gajah saja menikah dengan Karui-san, dan terakhir…aku akan menikah dengan Sai-kun," ucap Ino tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau akan menikah dengan si muka pucat itu?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Hei, jangan menyebutnya seperti itu! Dia itu tampan, tahu?!" kata Ino kesal.

"Hehehe maaf ya Ino-chan. Aku hanya bercanda kok," ucap Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah Sakura masa' kau akan menjadi perawan tua hanya untuk menunggu pria yang belum tentu cinta sama kamu," kata Ino berusaha mendesak Sakura untuk mencari pacar.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan. Lihatlah Anko-sensei, akhirnya ia menikah dengan Kakashi-sensei di usianya yang menginjak 28 tahun. Padahal ia sudah menyukai Kakashi-sensei sejak kecil. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah dikaruniai dua anak. Akhir yang bahagia," kata Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Tapi bedanya Kakashi-sensei selalu berada di Konoha. Sementara Sasuke-kun tidak," balas Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan alangkah baiknya jika kita tidak membahas itu. Aku jadi teringat dengannya," kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu toko ini. Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke arah orang itu. Rupanya orang itu adalah sang Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama," ucap Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Hei, mengapa kalian memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Karena anda adalah seorang Hokage," jawab Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. panggil saja aku seperti biasanya hehehe," kata Kakashi menutup matanya tanda tersenyum.

"Baiklah Kakashi-sensei," ucap Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Kakashi-sensei, apakah anda ingin membeli bunga?" tanya Ino tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku beli satu _bucket_ bunga lily," kata Kakashi.

"Baik Kakashi-sensei. Aku akan merangkai bunganya terlebih dahulu," ucap Ino lalu merangkai bunganya.

Sambil menunggu bunga pesanannya dirangkai oleh Ino, Kakashi menghampiri Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat berbagai macam bunga.

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi.

"Iya Sensei," jawab Sakura.

"Setelah ini, kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati para anbu yang terluka parah," kata Kakashi hingga Sakura kaget.

"A..ada apa dengan para anbu itu? Kenapa mereka bisa terluka?" tanya Sakura.

"Menurut informasi dari mereka, mereka diserang oleh Obito. Tidak ada satu pun dari para ninja medis yang mampu menyembuhkan luka dari para anbu itu. sedangkan Tsunade-sama sedang berkelana. Harapan satu-satunya cuma kamu," jelas Kakashi.

"Baik, Sensei. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkan para anbu itu," ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi Sensei, tadi kau bilang bahwa para anbu itu diserang oleh Obito. Bukankah dia sudah mati?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Perlahan-lahan, ia memberanikan diri untuk buka mulut. "Sebenarnya dia masih hidup," ucap Kakashi hingga sakura terkejut.

"Apa? Obito masih hidup? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Sensei sudah menyerangnya dengan chidori? Ditambah lagi ia dipaksa menggunakan Gedo Rinne Tensei untuk menghidupkan Madara. Secara logika, ia seharusnya sudah tewas," tanya Sakura masih tak percaya.

"Karena sel hashirama tertanam di tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat bertahan hidup meskipun tubuhnya melemah. Waktu itu ia berhasil kabur dengan menggunakan jurus kamui. Aku tidak mampu mengejarnya karena chakraku dalam keadaan tidak stabil," jelas Kakashi.

"Ini bahaya! Kalau dia dibiarkan berkeliaran, ia pasti akan menyerang dunia shinobi lagi. Bahkan…ia juga akan menerormu dan Naruto serta keluarga kecil kalian," kata Sakura kawatir.

"Itu pasti. Maka dari itu aku mengirim para anbu dan jounin untuk melacak keberadaannya," kata Kakashi.

"Sensei, ini bunganya," Ino memberikan satu _bucket_ bunga lily kepada Kakashi.

"Terima kasih Ino," ucap Kakashi lalu mengambil bunga pesanannya dari tangan Ino.

"Ino-chan, aku ke rumah sakit dulu ya? Ada pasien yang membutuhkanku," pamit Sakura kepada Ino. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka bersama dengan Kakashi

"Iya Sakura-chan. Hati-hati ya?" ucap Ino melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura.

* * *

DI RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA…

Sakura mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari tangannya untuk mengobati para anbu yang sedang terluka. Gadis berambut merah muda pendek ini juga melihat bagian dalam tubuh para anbu itu melalui ronsen dengan bantuan dari para ninja medis lainnya. Ia terkaget sekali setelah melihat bagian dalam tubuh para anbu itu. Ia menembuskan tangannya ke bagian dalam tubuh salah satu anbu itu dan berusaha mengambil segel terkutuk yang dapat menggerogoti organ tubuh anbu itu. Namun, ia tidak dapat mengambil segel terkutuk itu. Ketika ia mendengar detak jantung anbu itu yang tak stabil, ia memegang jantungnya dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari tangannya. Kini, detak jantung dari anbu itu kembali stabil.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apakah mereka bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sensei, aku menemukan segel terkutuk dari dalam tubuh mereka. Aku berusaha mengambilnya tapi sangat susah sekali untuk diambil. Segel itu dapat menggerogoti organ tubuh mereka," jelas Sakura.

"Apakah kau mengenali segel terkutuk itu? kalau iya, apakah segel itu dapat dihancurkan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku mengenalinya, Sensei. Segel itu dapat dihancurkan dengan memakan tanaman langka yang berasal dari Kusagakure. Sebenarnya segel itu dapat dihancurkan hanya dengan mengigit tubuhnya Karin. Tapi, aku kawatir kalau efeknya akan mengenainya," jelas Sakura.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "Apakah kau bersedia menjalankan misi dariku untuk mengambil tanaman langka itu?" tawar Kakashi.

"Iya Sensei. Aku bersedia. Lagipula aku sedang bosan berada di rumah sakit terus hehehe," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Kau boleh mengajak Ino atau siapapun. Kalau bisa kau harus mendapatkan tanaman itu sebelum para anbu itu tewas," perintah Kakashi kepada Sakura.

"Baik Sensei," ucap Sakura.

* * *

Di tengah keramaian Desa Konoha, Hinata bersama dengan Natsu dan Hanabi sedang jalan-jalan untuk melepaskan rasa bosannya. Sementara suaminya, Naruto, sedangkan menjalankan misi bersama dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sai, dan Lee untuk melacak keberadaan Uchiha Obito. Tak disangka, ia bertemu dengan Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hana.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san, Tenten-san, Hana-nee, pasti kalian akan menjalankan misi dari Hokage-sama," tebak Hinata.

"Iya. Kami diberikan misi untuk mengambil tanaman obat langka dari Kusagakure untuk mengobati para anbu yang sedang terluka," jawab Sakura tersenyum. Hinata hanya mengangguk saja.

"Hinata-chan, apakah kandunganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik-baik saja, Sakura-san," ucap Hinata dengan memegang perutnya yang masih rata.

"Syukurlah. Kau harus jaga kesehatan ya Hinata-chan. Kalau bisa kau harus menyempatkan diri untuk berolahraga kecil agar kandunganmu makin kuat dan jangan malas untuk selalu mengecek kandunganmu. Itu adalah hal penting yang harus kamu lakukan," ucap Sakura tersenyum memperingatkan Hinata.

"Baik Sakura-san," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang kalem dan tersenyum.

"Hmm Sakura-san," panggil Hinata.

"Iya."

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan keluar desa," pinta Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, kau tidak bolen jalan terlalu jauh. Apalagi kita disuruh cepat untuk mengambil tanaman itu," kata Sakura.

"Kumohon Sakura-san, ini adalah permintaan anakku. Ku dengar kau dapat memperkuat janin 'kan melalui chakramu?" kata Hinata memohon.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura-san. Kau sungguh sahabatku yang paling pengertian," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya sama-sama. Tapi ada syaratnya?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau lelah, kau harus bilang kepada kami. Kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu."

"Baiklah," Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menatap Hanabi dan Natsu. "Hanabi-chan, Natsu-san, kalian harus ikut untuk menjaga Hinata-chan," perintah Sakura.

"Baik Sakura-san," ucap Hanabi dan Natsu secara bersamaan.

* * *

Sakura dan kawan-kawan telah sampai di Kusagakure dengan menyusuri jembatan Kannabi. Mereka berjalan dengan santai karena Hinata tidak boleh terlalu banyak melakukan gerakan ala ninja. Sakura menatap pepohonan yang begitu indah. Ia juga menghelakan nafasnya karena menghirup udara yang begitu menyejukkan.

"Sakura, apakah kita masih lama?" tanya gadis Inuzuka ini.

"Satu jam lagi kita akan sampai," jawab Sakura.

"Huuh lama sekali," keluh Hana.

"Yang sabar ya Nee-san hehehe," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Perlahan-lahan, senyuman yang terpancar di wajah cantik Sakura memudar. Ia merasakan ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Teman-teman, seandainya aku tidak berada di sisi kalian, kuberitahu bahwa tanaman obat langka itu berada di sebelah Istana Hozuki. Sebelum kalian mengambil tanaman itu, kalian harus bersikap sopan kepada mereka dan ikutilah ritual yang diberikan oleh mereka," pesan Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? kau ini bikin aku khawatir saja," tanya Ino.

"Kumohon, sanggupilah pesanku! Aku tidak ingin kalian tersesat di tengah jalan!" kata Sakura.

"Ba..ba..baik," ucap Ino menunduk.

Tiba-tiba, para kunoichi muda itu merasakan chakra yang begitu kuat. Mereka langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan mempersiapkan senjatanya masing-masing untuk melawan musuh. Sementara Natsu dan Hanabi berusaha melindungi Hinata dari serangan musuh.

Kreeeeek! "Sakura-saaaan awaaaaas!" teriak Hinata.

Sakura langsung menangkis serangan dari rantai chakra dengan menggunakan kunainya.

"Kau semakin kuat saja, Nona Muda," Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Sakura dan kawan-kawan sangat terkejut sekali karena sang tokoh utama di balik perang dunia shinobi ke empat yang diyakini telah tewas, Uchiha Obito, telah berada di depan matanya dengan tubuh yang tegap.

"O..Obito," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, bukankah orang itu sudah mati?" tanya Tenten.

Sakura menoleh kepada Tenten. "Sebenarnya dia masih hidup," ucap Sakura kepada Tenten. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap pria berambut hitam cepak runcing yang memiliki mata sharingan dan rinnegan.

"Mau apa kau?!" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin menghalangi kalian untuk mendapatkan tanaman obat itu," jawab Obito santai hingga Sakura kaget.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu dengan misi kami?!" tanya sakura membentak.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana aku mengetahuinya. Yang jelas tujuanku hanya menyerang Konoha," jawab Obito tersenyum.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan Konoha! SHANNAROOOO," Sakura berlari lalu melayangkan tinjuan mautnya kepada Obito. Dengan cepat, Obito menghindari serangan dari Sakura hingga tinjuannya mengenai tanah dan tanah tersebut merekah cukup dalam. Sakura tak mau diam. Ia kembali berlari dan berkali-kali melayangkan tinjuan mautnya kepada Obito namun pria itu masih dapat menghindarinya dengan menggunakan jurus teleportasi.

"Hn..ternyata kemampuan sang sannin legendaris baru hanya segitu saja. Kau sangat pantas sekali disebut gadis monster," ucap Obito mengejek Sakura.

"Apa kau bilaaaaaaaaaaang," Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan tatapan death glare.

"SHANNAROOOO," Sakura langsung melayangkan tinjuannya (kembali) kepada Obito. Lagi dan lagi, Obito dapat menghindari serangannya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sakit di bagian jantungnya hingga ia tersungkur. Sakura melihat kejadian itu langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Obito.

"SHANNAROOO," Sakura kembali meninju Obito. Lagi dan lagi, Sakura tidak dapat mengenainya hingga gadis berambut merah muda pendek ini frustasi.

"Sakura-chan biar aku bantu," Tenten mengeluarkan gulungannya lalu mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, kusari. Setelah itu ia langsung menyerang Obito. Dengan cepat, Obito langsung menangkis serangan dari Tenten dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, gadis Cina?" tanya Obito.

Tenten mengeluarkan fuuma shuriken dari gulungannya lalu ia melemparkan fuuma shuriken ke arah Obito. Pria berambut hitam cepak runcing ini menangkap fuuma shuriken itu lalu ia mengembalikan serangannya ke arah Tenten. Gadis yang rambutnya digulung dua di sisi rambut kanan dan kiri dan juga ada kepangannya ini langsung menghindari serangan dari senjatanya sendiri.

"Hei, rasakan ini," Hana yang bersama dengan anjingnya langsung bersatu lalu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk menyerang Obito.

"Sial! Seranganku tidak mengenainya!"umpat Hana.

Sakura dan kawan-kawan mencari keberadaan Obito. "Kalian pasti mencariku," Sakura dan kawan-kawan terkejut karena Obito telah menyandera Hinata yang kini sedang hamil.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku diserang oleh para gadis. Ternyata kalian begitu merepotkan. Namun, kalian terlihat lemah jika aku melakukan ini," Obito langsung mencengkram leher Hinata dengan menggunakan lengannya.

"Lepaskan Hinata-chan!" bentak Sakura lalu berniat menolong Hinata.

"Tidak akan! Kalau kau mendekat, aku akan membunuh wanita ini," ancam Obito.

Sakura langsung terdiam. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menolong Hinata dari cengkeraman Obito.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mennghancurkan dunia ini sekaligus mengancam Rokudaime Hokage dan Naruto. Kudengar wanita ini adalah istri dari Naruto. Oh ya aku juga mendengar bahwa wanita ini sedang mengandung anaknya," jawab Obito tersenyum lalu hendak menusuk perut Hinata dengan menggunakan kunainya.

"Bawalah aku!" bentak Sakura hingga Obito menghentikan tangannya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bawalah aku dan lepaskan Hinata!"

"Tidak mau! Kau sama sekali tidak berguna bagiku."

"Kumohon…jadikanlah aku budakmu dan lepaskan Hinata-chan. Aku sangat berguna sekali untukmu. Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka di tubuhmu bahkan jantungmu," pinta Sakura hingga Obito kaget.

"Ba…bagaimana kau tahu kalau jantungku bermasalah?" tanya Obito menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tadi aku melihat kau kesakitan dengan memegang dadamu. Sekarang bawalah aku," jawab Sakura lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon Sakura-san, jangaaaaaan," kata Hinata melarang Sakura.

"Baiklah," Obito menjatuhkan Hinata lalu ia meraih tangan Sakura. Setelah itu, ia membopong tubuh Sakura di atas pundaknya lalu ia mengeluarkan pusaran angin hitam dari mata sharingannya. Kini, Obito telah hilang dengan membawa Sakura.

"Sakura-san, maafkan aku," Hinata langsung mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hinata-sama, ini bukan salah anda. Ini salah saya," ucap Natsu lalu memeluk Hinata.

Sedangkan Ino masih saja terpaku setelah Sakura dibawa oleh Obito. "Sakura-chan," gumam Ino lalu ia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ino, kau harus menyemangati mereka. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah keinginan Sakura. Aku yakin pasti Sakura punya rencana lain untuk menghentikan rencana jahat Obito. Apalagi kita diberi pesan untuk mengambil tanaman obat itu," kata Hana lalu memegang pundak Ino.

Ino langsung tersadar setelah mendengar perkataan dari Hana. Setelah itu, ia menghapus air matanya dan menghadap ke teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, kita tidak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan. Meskipun saat ini Sakura-chan dibawa oleh Obito atas keinginan sendiri, tapi aku yakin pasti Sakura-chan punya rencana lain untuk menghentikan rencana jahat Obito," ucap Ino menyemangati teman-temannya.

"Iya. Sakura-chan 'kan ninja yang berbakat pasti ia bisa mengalahkan Obito," kata Tenten.

"Maka dari itu kita harus melanjutkan misi kita! Sekarang hapuslah air mata kalian!" kata Ino mengepalkan tangannya.

To Be Continue...

 **Konbanwa minna-san. Aruda-chan hadir dengan memosting fic baru :D Jangan khawatir Sand Love tetap dilanjutkan kok sampai selesai. Aku hanya menambah fic saja biar rame gitu hehehe. Oh ya jangan lupa di review ya. Review kalian menambah semangatku untuk menulis fanfic. Semoga terhibur :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Flower In The Dark

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), alur terlalu cepat, craick pair.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Sakura telah berada di markas Obito. Ia menatap di sekelilingnya yang terdapat banyak mata sharingan yang tertampung di wadah khusus mata. Sakura menghelakan nafasnya.

"Mengapa kau menatap mata-mataku seperti itu?" Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan mata itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mendapatkan mata-mata itu ketika aku membantai klan Uchiha," jawab Obito santai.

"Jadi…kau yang membantai klan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura syok.

"Iya. Aku melakukan itu atas dendamku kepada klan Uchiha sekaligus diperintah oleh Itachi," jawab Obito santai.

"Kau benar-benar kejam!" Sakura melayangkan tinjuannya tetapi tangannya dipegang oleh Obito.

"Tugasmu disini hanyalah melayaniku, bukan untuk memukulku," kata Obito.

"Aku tidak sudi melayanimu," kata Sakura membentak Obito.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang minta untuk menjadikanmu sebagai budakku? Kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku akan menculik Hinata," kata Obito diselingi ancaman.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan bersedih. Lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Obito. Ia juga melepaskan sarung tangannya.

"Sekarang sembuhkan jantungku! Aku tidak tahan dengan jantung seperti ini," perintah Obito lalu pria ini melepaskan pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Sakura mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari tangannya lalu menembus bagian dalam tubuh Obito. Kemudian, ia memegang jantung Obito lalu membenarkan posisi jantung pria itu yang semula tidak benar. Setelah itu, ia menghilangkan penyakit yang terdapat di jantung Obito.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan jantungku? Sudah tiga tahun ini jantungku tidak stabil dan aku sering terkena serangan jantung," tanya Obito.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan jantung ini?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Entahlah. Kata Kabuto, dia memperoleh jantung ini dari salah satu shinobi dari klan Sarutobi," jawab Obito.

"Asal kau tahu ya? Jantung ini terdapat penyakit. Selain itu, posisi dari jantungmu tidak begitu benar," jawab Sakura.

"Dasar Kabuto sialan! Dia benar-benar berniat membunuhku!" umpat Obito.

"Apa perlu aku mengganti jantungku?" tanya Obito.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menghilangkan penyakit dari jantungmu," jawab Sakura. Obito menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong kepadamu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kesembuhanmu," kata Sakura.

Setelah mengobati Obito, Sakura kembali memakai sarung tangannya. Sementara Obito bangkit dari tidurnya lalu kembali memakai pakaiannya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura.

Obito mengulurkan tangannya. "Serahkan tasmu!" Sakura langsung menyerahkan tasnya kepada Obito.

Obito memeriksa isi tasnya Sakura. Setelah itu, ia berjalan dengan memegang lengan Sakura hingga memasuki kamarnya.

"Ini adalah kamarku. Mulai sekarang kau akan beristirahat di kamar ini," kata Obito.

"Satu kamar denganmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Benar. Aku sengaja membangun satu kamar karena di tempat ini yang menghuni hanyalah aku. Sedangkan Shiroi Zetsu dan Guruguru tidak perlu tidur. Jadi, mau tak mau kau harus tidur seranjang denganku," kata Obito.

"Tidur seranjang denganmu? Yang benar saja?" tanya Sakura dengan melipatkan kedua lengannya.

"Jangan kawatir! Aku jarang tidur," kata Obito.

"Baguslah," kata Sakura lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia juga melepaskan pelindung kepalanya yang dimodel seperti bando.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Obito.

"Aku mau tidur!" kata Sakura lalu ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk tidur. Dasar seenaknya sendiri!" kata Obito kesal lalu melepaskan selimutnya.

"Hei, tugasku hari 'kan sudah selesai!" kata Sakura marah.

"Tugasmu belum selesai!" kata Obito.

"Aku harus melakukan tugas apa?" tanya Sakura masih marah.

"Kau harus membuat Inarizushi untukku," pinta Obito.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli saja? Kau 'kan bisa pergi kemana saja dengan menggunakan Jikukan ninjutsu," tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin masakan rumah," jawab Obito.

"Baiklah aku akan memasak untukmu. Tapi…jangan salahkan aku jika rasanya tidak enak! Aku kurang mahir memasak," kata Sakura malas lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang.

"Aku tidak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa memakan makanan tidak enak," kata Obito.

 **DI RUANG MAKAN…**

"Ini Obito-sama. Inarizushi ala Sakura. Silahkan dicoba," Sakura menaruh hidangan Inarizushi dengan kasar.

Obito mengambil sumpit lalu mencoba Inarizushi buatan Sakura. "Bagaimana? pasti rasanya tidak enak," kata Sakura dengan melipatkan kedua lengannya.

"Enak," gumam Obito hingga Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa? Enak? Yang benar saja. Padahal aku sengaja menuangkan satu botol garam hingga habis," kata Sakura keceplosan.

"Persediaan garam tinggal sedikit," kata Obito datar.

"Huh pantas saja kau tidak keasinan," kata Sakura kecewa.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum air putihnya, Obito beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald ini langsung menjauhi Obito.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?" kata Sakura dengan pipi yang memerah karena marah.

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Obito.

"20 tahun," jawab Sakura.

"Tidak terasa kau sudah menjadi wanita dewasa. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau masih remaja," kata Obito.

"Iya. Ketika aku dan aliansi shinobi mengalahkanmu, Madara, Kuro Zetsu, Kaguya dan Juubi. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau masih hidup," kata Sakura menatap tajam Obito.

"Sudah tiga tahun lamanya. Padahal rencana mata bulan hampir saja berhasil," kata Obito dengan mondar-mandir.

"Kau bodoh!" umpat Sakura hingga Obito kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bodoh?" tanya Obito marah.

"Iya kau bodoh! Kau rela diperalat oleh Madara serta melakukan kerusakan di dunia shinobi hanya demi cinta monyetmu itu! Bahkan kau juga rela membunuh orang tuanya Naruto dan klannya Sasuke-kun! Kau ini benar-benar manusia yang tidak punya hati! kalau aku menjadi Rin, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup," kata Sakura marah hingga Obito membenturkan tubuh Sakura ke tembok lalu mencekik leher jenjang Sakura.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!" kata Obito marah.

"Memang kenyataannya 'kan? Kau sudah dibutakan dengan cinta!" kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau tak sadar, kalau kau itu sama denganku?" tanya Obito mencengkeram leher Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku bukanlah orang rendah sepertimu," kata Sakura menahan sakit.

"Kita sama, Sakura! Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal demi orang yang kau cintai. Bahkan kau rela menunggu Sasuke sampai selama ini," bentak Obito.

"Apa urusanmu?!" bentak Sakura.

"Asal kau tahu, Sasuke tidak akan kembali Konoha termasuk menemuimu!"

"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke-kun sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk menemuiku."

"Janji itu hanya sebuah ucapan. Kau jangan terlalu percaya kepadanya," ucap Obito menyeringai.

"Lepaskan aku!" gumam Sakura.

"Tidak!" tolak Obito.

"Lepaskan akuuuu," Sakura melayangkan tinjuannya ke wajah Obito hingga pria bertubuh tinggi itu membentur dinding dan dinding tersebut langsung hancur.

"Tobi, apa yang terjadi? Huaaaaaaaaaaaa," Guruguru dan Shiroi Zetsu langsung terkaget setelah pria yang dipanggil Tobi olehnya tersungkur dengan

dinding yang hancur. Kedua makhluk dari sel hashirama itu langsung menatap Sakura dengan ketakutan.

"Akhirnya kena juga," ucap Sakura tersenyum lalu menatap Guruguru dan Shiroi Zetsu.

"Apa kalian mau?" tanya Sakura tersenyum dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kabuuuur," ucap Guguguru dan Shiroi Zetsu berteriak dengan berlari.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Obito yang berusaha bangkit.

"Kau benar-benar gadis monster," kata Obito memegang pipinya.

"Iya aku memang monster. Sekali lagi kau berbuat ulah, aku tak segan-segannya melayangkan pukulan yang lebih hebat daripada ini!" ancam Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku tidak takut! Aku yang akan membuatmu tak berkutik denganku!" kata Obito meringis kesakitan.

 **DI RUANG HOKAGE…**

"Apa? Sakura menyerahkan diri kepada Obito?" tanya Kakashi memukul mejanya.

"Iya. Dia melakukan itu agar Hinata-chan tidak diculik," jawab Ino gemetaran.

Kakashi menghelakan nafasnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" batin Kakashi.

"Sensei, kami menemukan tanaman obat ini," kata Ino lalu menunjukkan tanaman obatnya dihadapan Kakashi.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian segera mengobati para anbu itu! Aku akan menghubungi Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk membebaskan Sakura," perintah Kakashi.

"Baik Sensei," ucap Ino, Tenten dan Hana secara bersamaan. Setelah itu, ketiga kunoichi muda ini keluar dari ruangan hokage.

"Obito, apa yang kau rencanakan? Mengapa kau menculik muridku yang tak bersalah denganmu? Apa perlu aku terjun langsung untuk menghadapi Obito?" pikir Kakashi.

 **DI RUMAH KAKASHI…**

Kakashi membuka pintu rumahnya dengan mengucapkan 'aku pulang'. Sang istri tercinta, Anko, menyambut kedatangannya dengan melepaskan rompi anti peluru yang dikenakan oleh suaminya. ia menatap wajah suaminya yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ia berusaha memaklumi kalau Kakashi berpikir tentang desanya namun ia merasakan kalau Kakashi sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu," kata Anko.

"Aku hanya memikirkan desa saja, istriku," kata Kakashi tersenyum.

"Meskipun kau sedang memikirkan desa, kau selalu tampak tersenyum. Tidak seperti sekarang," kata Anko.

Pria berambut perak pendek ini berjalan memasuki kamarnya anak-anaknya. Sementara Anko mengikuti langkah suaminya. Kakshi tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ketika melihat anak-anak, semua beban di pundakku menjadi hilang," ucap Kakashi.

"Anata, kau harus cerita kepadaku. Siapa tahu, aku bisa membantumu," kata Anko mendesak suaminya.

Dengan berat hati, Kakashi menceritakan masalahnya kepada Anko soal para anbu yang diserang hingga Sakura yang menyerahkan dirinya kepada Obito. Anko langsung terkaget setelah Kakashi menyebut nama Obito.

"Obito? Bukankah si anak bodoh itu sudah mati?" tanya Anko.

"Dia masih hidup. Dia melarikan diri dengan menggunakan Jikukan ninjutsu disaat Madara menjadi jinchuuriki juubi. Waktu itu aku tak dapat mengejarnya," kata Kakashi.

"Lebih baik kau bertanya kepada Kabuto. Saat ini ia bersama dengan Orochimaru-sensei," saran Anko.

"Pasti Kabuto tidak mau jujur kepadaku," kata Kakashi pesimis.

"Dia masih terkena pengaruh Izanami dari Itachi. Aku yakin dia pasti mau jujur kepadamu," kata Anko.

"Terima kasih istriku atas sarannya," ucap Kakashi lalu memeluk istrinya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin seorang hokage sepertimu sakit cuma gara-gara tidak tidur," perintah Anko.

"Iya istriku," ucap Kakashi.

Tampak dari balik jendela, seseorang dengan menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam sedang memperhatikan kemesraan yang ditampilkan oleh sang Rokudaime Hokage kepada istrinya.

"Hari ini kau boleh berbahagia bersama dengan wanita yang kau cinta. Hari esok dan seterusnya, kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini," gumam pria berjubah ini yang merupakan Obito.

"Rasen shurikeeen," Obito langsung menghindari serangan tersebut. Obito menatap seseorang yang menyerangnya. Rupanya orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Hn rupanya sang kyuubi jinchuuriki," kata Obito.

Naruto melompat sembari tangan kanannya membentuk pusaran angin berwarna oranye. "Rasengaaaan," Naruto berusaha mengenai jurusnya ke dada Obito. Namun, tubuhnya Obito dapat menembus hingga Naruto tersungkur.

Naruto tak mau diam. Ia kembali menyerang Obito dengan menggunakan taijutsu. Kedua shinobi kuat itu saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan menggunakan taijutsu. Naruto sangat kesal sekali karena serangannya menembus tubuh Obito.

"Ternyata kemampuanmu hanya segitu saja, Naruto. Kau sangat tidak pantas sekali disebut pahlawan," ejek Obito.

"Sial!" Naruto menyerang Obito dengan menggunakan rasengan. Lagi dan lagi, serangannya menembus tubuh Obito hingga Naruto tersungkur.

Dengan cepat, Obito membentuk segel tangan. "Katon: Bakufuu Ranbu," Obito menyemburkan pusaran api ke arah Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang cepak itu langsung menghindari serangan itu hingga seluruh pepohonan di sekitarnya terbakar.

Sedangkan di dalam rumah, Kakashi berusaha menyelamatkan Istri dan anak-anaknya dengan keluar dari rumah ini.

"Anko, pergilah sejauh mungkin dari rumah ini. Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka," perintah Kakashi dengan suara yang keras hingga membangunkan putra pertamanya, Arashi.

"Oh Arashi, maafkan ayah Nak," ucap Kakashi lembut dengan mengusap kepala Arashi.

"Kakashi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan pergi ke rumahku yang dulu. Kau harus kesana jika urusanmu telah selesai,"ucap Anko lalu ia melompati atap demi atap dengan menggendong kedua anaknya.

Setelah itu, Kakashi langsung berlari dan berteriak memanggil Naruto. "Naruto, masuklah ke dalam kamui-ku," Kakashi mengaktifkan mata mangekyou sharingan-nya lalu matanya membentuk pusaran angin hitam. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kamui Kakashi.

"Sial! Pasti Naruto akan menyerangku dari dalam dimensi," umpat Obito.

"Hei pria jelek, rasakan ini. Rasengaaaaaaaaaaan," Obito menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang akan menyerangnya dengan menggunakan rasengan. Obito segera menangkis serangan dari naruto dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya.

Mereka kembali saling menyerang dengan menggunakan taijutsu. "Rashenshuriken," Naruto menyerang Obito dengan jurus andalannya hingga serangan tersebut mengenai dada Obito. Pria berambut hitam cepak itu langsung tersungkur dengan memuntahakan darah. Kemudian, Obito mengeluarkan pusaran angin hitam dari matanya untuk keluar dari dimensi ini.

"Hei, tunggu," Naruto segera mengikuti Obito agar ia keluar dari dimensi ini.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke Obito yang tampak kesakitan. "Obito, hentikan ini semua!" perintah Kakashi.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan ini sebelum kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan," ucap Obito meringis kesakitan lalu ia pergi dari tempat ini dengan melompat melesat.

"Hei, aku akan mengejarmu," Naruto hendak mengejar Obito namun ia ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Sensei, mengapa kau menghalangiku?!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Aku ikut bersamamu," kata Kakashi.

"Apa? Sensei akan ikut untuk menyelamatkan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selain menyelamatkan Sakura, aku juga ingin berbicara dengan Obito secara baik-baik. Kuharap, kau dapat membantuku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku," kata Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum kepada gurunya. "Baik Kakashi-sensei," ucap Naruto lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto," ucap Kakashi.

"Oh ya, di manakah teman-temanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Mereka berada di tengah perjalanan. Aku sengaja menyuruh mereka untuk berpencar agar kami mudah untuk menemukan Obito hehehe," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Naruto," ucap Kakashi tersenyum.

To Be Continue...

 **Chapter dua sdh dirilis :D Bagi penggemar setia Sand Love tunggu sebentar ya karena sebentar lagi Sand Love juga akan rilis chapter baru. Jangan lupa di review ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Flower In The Dark

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: adegan lemonnya krng hot, jgn baca chapter ini bagi yang masih dibawah umur, gaje, typo (maybe), craick pair**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Sakura mengelilingi kediaman Obito dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat miris sekali melihat berbagai ruangan yang begitu kotor dan tak teratur. Dengan berteriak, ia memanggil Guruguru dan Shiroi Zetsu.

"Iya Nona cantik, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Shiroi Zetsu.

"Apakah Tuan kalian tidak pernah membersihkan rumah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak pernah. Aktivitas sehari-harinya hanyalah berlatih dan berkelana," jawab Guruguru.

"Apakah kalian mau membersihkan seluruh ruangan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf Nona, kami tidak tahu cara membersihkan rumah," kata Shiroi Zetsu dengan nyengir.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya karena kesal. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara keributan di kamar. Sakura berlari menuju ke kamar lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Obito yang tampak tergeletak lemah dengan kondisi meja yang terjatuh dan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Gadis berambut merah muda pendek ini langsung membantu Obito berdiri lalu menuntunnya sampai menduduki ranjang. Tanpa ragu, Sakura melepaskan kemeja berkerah chinese dan berlengan panjang berwarna ungu dengan lambang uchiha di belakang baju yang dikenakan oleh Obito. Sakura membersihkan darah yang terdapat di dada Obito dengan menggunakan kapas. Kemudian, ia memegang dada Obito dan mengalirkan chakranya untuk menyembuhkan luka pria itu. Setelah itu, ia membalutkan dada Obito dengan perban.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan perban itu? Bukankah tasmu sudah kusita?" tanya Obito datar.

"Dari tas medisku yang berukuran kecil. Tenang saja, tasku yang itu hanyalah peralatan medis," jawab Sakura juga datar.

Obito hanya terdiam saja. Setelah mengobati luka Obito, Sakura hendak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya namun tangannya di tarik hingga ia berada di pelukan Obito.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Obito.

Obito memegang kedua pipi Sakura. Perlahan-lahan, Obito mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sakura. Kemudian, Obito menyentuh bibirnya Sakura dengan bibirnya dengan memejamkan matanya hingga Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

Meskipun sebelumnya ia pernah mencium bibir Naruto, namun ia merasakan kalau ciuman dari Obito membuat jantungnya berdebar cukup kencang. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura membalas ciuman dari Obito namun ia sadar kalau pria di depannya merupakan penjahat kelas kakap yang sempat mendeklarasikan perang dunia shinobi ke empat. Dengan cepat, Sakura menampar pipi Obito hingga pria itu melepaskan bibirnya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Obito meninggalkan Sakura di kamar ini dengan gontai.

* * *

Naruto bersama dengan Kakashi melompati beberapa batang pohon. Mereka tampak serius sekali mencari keberadaan Sakura yang diculik oleh Obito. Tiba-tiba, Naruto melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan hingga mengenai dahinya.

"Naruto, apakah ada tanda-tanda dari Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Belum Sensei. Aku hanyalah melihat kelopak bunga yang berterbangan," jawab Naruto.

"Aneh. Padahal disini aku tidak melihat pohon sakura sama sekali. Setahuku, bunga sakura hanya tumbuh di desa. Sedangkan di hutan jarang sekali ada bunga sakura," kata Kakashi.

"Mungkin ada orang yang menanam bunga sakura di hutan ini," tebak Naruto.

"Tidak. ini seperti petunjuk. Naruto, kita harus mencari bunga sakura itu! siapa tahu ada Sakura disitu," kata Kakashi.

"Baik Sensei," ucap Naruto tersenyum lalu mempercepat larinya.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi baru ingat kalau besok ia harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan ke empat kage.

"Naruto."

"Hmm."

"Menurutmu, apakah aku harus hadir untuk pertemuan dengan para kage?"

"Kau harus datang."

"Tetapi perjalanan kita sudah jauh."

"Kau adalah seorang hokage, Sensei. Siapa tahu di pertemuan itu kau mempunyai titik terang untuk menyadarkan Obito."

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa berjuang sendirian?"

"Tenang saja Sensei. Aku 'kan masih ada teman-teman hehehehe," ucap Naruto nyengir.

"Baiklah. Semoga beruntung," ucap Kakashi lalu ia membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke Konohagakure.

* * *

Sampai sekarang, Sakura masih teringat dengan kejadian itu di mana Obito menciumnya. Ia mengambil tisu basah dari dalam tas kecilnya lalu mengusapkan bibirnya agar bekas bibir dari Obito hilang dari bibirnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak dapat menghilangkan kejadian itu.

"Apakah kau ingin menikmati dunia luar?" Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Rupanya orang itu adalah Obito.

"Iya. Aku sangat bosan sekali berada disini terus," jawab Sakura datar.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu," ucap Obito lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menggandeng tangan Obito. Dalam hitungan lima detik, mereka telah sampai di bukit dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah dan juga terdapat tiga pohon sakura. Sakura sangat terkesima sekali melihat pemandangan di depan matanya yang begitu indah. Kemudian, ia mendekati pohon sakura itu lalu memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup aroma dari bunga musim semi itu.

"Apakah kau menyukai ini?" tanya Obito datar.

"Bagaimana bisa ada pohon sakura disini? Aku tahu kalau sekarang masih musim bunga sakura namun biasanya pohon sakura hanya tumbuh di sekitar desa saja," tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku yang menyuruh seseorang untuk menanam pohon sakura di tempat ini. Aku sengaja menempatkan pohon sakura di tempat ini supaya aku selalu ingat dengan Rin. Dia sangat suka sekali dengan bunga sakura," jelas Obito.

"Obito, umurmu berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"34 tahun," jawab Obito.

"Lalu, kau kehilangan Rin ketika umur berapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"13 tahun," jawab Obito menatap bunga Sakura.

"Itu berarti, ia meninggal setahun sebelum aku lahir dan kau menghabiskan hidupmu sebagai penjahat selama 21 tahun hanya untuk menghidupkan Rin di dunia ilusi?"

"Iya."

"Kau berlebihan! Aku yakin Rin tidak akan suka dengan kelakuanmu selama ini. kau sudah dibutakan dengan cinta!"

"Kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana orang yang kau cintai mati dibunuh oleh sahabat yang selama ini kau percaya. Jika kau mengalami nasib yang sama denganku, aku yakin…kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Seharusnya kau tiru Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto."

"Apa? Tiru mereka? Yang benar saja."

"Iya. Kau harus tiru mereka. Mereka sudah banyak kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Tetapi, mereka tidak mempunyai rasa benci yang begitu mendalam kepada dunia ini. Hati mereka selalu kuat dengan cobaan yang mereka hadapi."

Obito menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya, "apa yang membuat mereka tidak benci dengan dunia ini?" tanya Obito.

"Karena mereka memiliki banyak teman yang selalu mendukungnya. Itulah yang membuat mereka kuat dan tidak membenci dunia ini," jawab Sakura.

"Teman?"

"Iya."

Obito langsung tertawa dengan memegang perutnya. "Teman? Apa itu?"

"Dasar bodoh!" bentak Sakura.

"Semenjak Kakashi tidak memegang janjinya kepadaku, aku sudah tidak percaya kepada teman. Bagiku, teman adalah sisi lain dari wujud iblis. Selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkan teman demi kepentinganku sendiri," ucap Obito lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura meninggalkan Obito yang sedari tadi mengoceh sendirian. Ia sangat muak sekali dengan sikap Obito yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan juga bodoh. Sakura menghelakan nafasnya.

"Shannarooo," Sakura meninju tanah dibawahnya hingga tanah ini merekah dan hampir membuat pohon sakura itu jatuh.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?! Kau hampir saja merusak pohon sakura-ku!" bentak Obito.

Sakura hanya terdiam saja. Ia berlari lalu menyerang Obito dengan pukulan mautnya. Dengan cepat, Obito menghindari serangan itu lalu mereka berdua saling menyerang dengan menggunakan taijutsu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," ucap Sakura sembari meninju dan menendang secara bertubi-tubi kepada Obito.

"Justru kau yang akan mati di tanganku," ucap Obito sembari menangkis serangan dari Sakura. Setelah itu, Obito menendang tubuh Sakura hingga gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu tersungkur.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, pria bodoh!" Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya lalu ia berlari ke arah pria yang memiliki bekas luka di sisi kanan wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Obito membangkitkan mata sharingan beserta rinnegan secara bersamaan.

"Shannarooooo," Sakura hendak meninju Obito. Tiba-tiba, ia terdiam setelah menatap mata sharingan dan rinnegan milik Obito. Kini, ia terkena genjutsu dari Obito. Di dalam dunia genjutsu, ia melihat Sasuke berada di depannya dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya yang menawan.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura lirih.

Sasuke masih saja tersenyum. kemudian mulutnya mendekati telinga Sakura lalu berkata, "Lupakan aku. Kau sudah menemukan pria yang telah mencintaimu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Sasuke-kun! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak akan mencintai pria manapun!" ucap Sakura lalu menitikkan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi marah. "Lupakan aku, gadis kampungan! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mencintaimu!" bentak Sasuke hingga Sakura bersedih lalu tubuhnya terikat oleh tali hitam yang sulit dilepas.

"Aku harus keluar dari dunia genjutsu ini!" batin Sakura.

Sasuke mengeluarkan petir dari tangannya lalu ia berlari hingga mengenai tubuh Sakura. Sakura hanya membelalakkan matanya ketika chidori dari Sasuke menembus tubuhnya.

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Ia menatap di sekelilingnya yang ternyata ia berada di kamar Obito. Ia menghelakan nafasnya karena lega. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan Sasuke yang mencoba membunuhnya meskipun ia berada di dunia genjutsu. Sakura beranjak dari ranjang lalu keluar dari kamar ini untuk mengambil air putih di dapur. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura masih memikirkan perkataan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Sasuke mengatainya dengan sebutan gadis kampungan dan tidak akan mencintainya. Ia sangat khawatir sekali kalau kejadian di dunia genjutsu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ketika ia melewati sebuah ruangan, Sakura mendengar percakapan antara Obito dan kedua zetsu aneh itu. Sakura berdiri di balik tembok sembari menguping percakapan ketiga penjahat itu.

"Tobi, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa nanti malam akan ada pertemuan antara kelima kage," lapor Shiroi Zetsu.

"Di manakah para kelima kage itu mengadakan pertemuan?" tanya Obito.

"Mereka mengadakan pertemuan di Konohagakure," jawab Shiroi Zetsu.

"Apakah ada laporan lain?" tanya Obito.

"Tidak."

"Terima kasih atas laporannya."

"Sama-sama, Tobi."

Obito menyeruput teh hijau hangat. Tiba-tiba, Obito menyemburkan teh hijau yang sudah ia minum hingga mengenai muka Guruguru.

"Tobi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Guruguru lalu mengelap mukanya dengan tangannya.

"Siapa yang membuat teh hijau ini?! Rasanya sangat tidak enak!" bentak Obito yang barusan memukul meja di depannya.

"Aku, Tobi," jawab Guruguru.

"Kenapa kau yang membuat?! Membuat teh hijau setiap malam adalah tugas Sakura!" bentak Obito.

"Tobi, sejak kemarin pagi hingga sekarang, Sakura masih belum bangun dari tidurnya," ucap Guruguru.

Obito hanya terdiam saja. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya memberikan genjutsu kepada Sakura hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Hmm Tobi, apa yang kau rencanakan untuk menyerang kelima kage itu?" tanya Shira Zetsu.

"Sebelum aku menyerang kelima kage itu, aku akan membunuh istrinya Kakashi beserta dengan anak-anaknya terlebih dahulu. Agar si brengsek itu merasakan bagaimana kehilangan orang yang ia cintai," jawab Obito.

"Terus, apakah kau juga akan menghancurkan dunia shinobi lagi dan juga keluarga kecil Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Guruguru

"Itu sudah pasti. Aku sudah muak dengan mereka. Merekalah yang menggagalkan rencanaku untuk bertemu dengan Rin!" jawab Obito menggebu-gebu.

Sakura sangat terkejut sekali setelah mendengar pembicaraan antara Obito dengan kedua anak buahnya. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menggagalkan rencana Obito. Tiba-tiba, ia menemukan sebuah ide yang sangat gila dan juga berpotensi untuk menghancurkan harga dirinya. Meskipun begitu, ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi dunia shinobi dari kehancuran.

* * *

Obito memasuki kamarnya. Ia melihat Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di ranjangnya. Ia mendekati gadis itu. Kemudian, ia mengelus kepala dan juga pipi Sakura.

"Aku sangat ingin sekali membunuhmu. Namun, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu karena kau begitu mirip dengan Rin meskipun sifatmu itu begitu kasar," gumam Obito.

Obito melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat penyimpanan persenjataan miliknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Ia melihat ke belakang. Ia sangat kaget sekali kalau orang yang memeluknya itu adalah Sakura.

"Sakura," gumam Obito.

Sakura hanya tersenyum saja. Kemudian, gadis itu mencium pipi kiri Obito yang tidak mempunyai bekas luka. Obito terperangah melihat tingkah Sakura yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya. Padahal Obito merasa kalau genjutsu-nya tidak merubah jalan pikiran Sakura. Setelah mencium pipi kiri Obito, kemudian ia membuka resleting baju Obito hingga menampakkan dada bidangnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Obito menatap wajah Sakura.

"Kau tampak lelah. Seharusnya kau butuh bersenang-senang untuk melepaskan rasa lelahmu," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak lelah," kata Obito tegas.

"Bohong!" ucap Sakura lalu tangan kirinya memegang bekas luka Obito di sisi kanan wajahnya. Sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk melepaskan pakaiannya Obito hingga telanjang dada. "Selama ini, kau selalu sibuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu dan juga mengumpulkan para bijuu untuk rencana mata bulan. Lebih baik kau meluangkan waktumu untuk bersenang-senang daripada terus-menerus menyebarkan rasa kebencianmu kepada dunia ini," lanjut Sakura lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Obito.

Obito hendak melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sakura. Namun, ia terangsang dengan pelukan dari Sakura hingga ia ingin memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Sakura menggiring Obito ke ranjang hingga ia ditindih oleh Obito. Sementara Obito sangat terpesona sekali dengan kecantikan yang di miliki oleh gadis bermata emerald itu. Kemudian, ia mencium bibir Sakura lalu melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Setelah itu, ia menikmati keindahan tubuh yang dimiliki oleh Sakura.

"Ngghh..Obitoooh...ngghh," desah Sakura karena Obito meremas payudaranya dan juga memberikan kissmark di bagian leher dan juga dadanya.

"Ternyata sudah lumayan besar. Padahal dulu dadamu terlihat kecil," ejek Obito masih membelai dan mencium setiap inci tubuh Sakura.

"Kurang ajar nghhh," umpat Sakura dengan mendesah lalu ia memekul punggung Obito. Obito menghiraukan pukulan dari Sakura karena ia masih asyik menikmati tubuh Sakura.

Sakura hanya pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya dinikmati oleh pria yang sangat ia benci itu. Ia sengaja melakukan ini karena ia berusaha melindungi desanya dari serangan Obito. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sakit di bagian kemaluannya. Sakura melirik bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia terkejut melihat kejantanan Obito yang begitu besar. Sakura berpikir sejak kaan Obito meleaskan celananya Dengan refleks, ia meremas punggung Obito hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan. Obito menatap wajah Sakura lalu berkata, "ternyata kau begitu lemah ketika berada di ranjang. Seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari dulu."

"Justru kau yang terlihat lemah. kuremas seperti itu saja kau kesakitan," ejek Sakura dengan suara yang pelan sembari mengeluarkan desahan karena menerima sentuhan sensual dari Obito.

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan mati duluan!" ucap Obito menantang lalu memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kelamin Sakura hingga gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

Dengan cepat, Obito mencium bibir Sakura untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang diterima oleh gadis itu. Obito terus mendesak Sakura lebih dalam lagi hingga ia mencapai klimaks-nya dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura. Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Kini, ia bukanlah seorang gadis lagi. Melainkan adalah seorang wanita yang telah menjadi milik pria yang ia benci. Ia juga merasakan cairan hangat yang berada di dalam rahimnya. Obito langsung tepar lalu kepalanya berada di atas dada Sakura. Ia tak menyangka bahwa melakukan adegan ranjang seperti ini lebih melelahkan daripada melawan Naruto dan Kakashi. Sementara tubuh Sakura terasa sakit semua setelah disetubuhi oleh Obito. Ia ingin sekali melepaskan tubuhnya dari tindihan Obito namun ia harus mengalihkan rencana jahat dari Obito agar dunia shinobi termasuk Konohagakure tidak kacau lagi. Sakura mengelus rambut hitam cepak runcing Obito dengan lembut. Sementara tangan kiri Obito mengambil selimut lalu menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Sakura yang telanjang bulat. Perlahan-lahan, Obito memejamkan matanya hingga tertidur pulas. Sakura sangat lega sekali akhirnya Obito membatalkan rencana jahatnya meskipun denga cara seperti ini.

* * *

Sinar matahari telah menerobos ventilasi hingga Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri setelah melakukan adegan semalam. Ia melihat tak ada Obito di sampingnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia turun dari ranjang lalu mengambil kimono dan tali berwarna putih di kursi. Kemudian, ia memakai kimono-nya lalu menalikan talinya di pinggangnya. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamar ini untuk meminum air putih. Ketika ia berjalan menuju ke dapur, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan Obito yang memaki-maki Shiroi Zetsu dan Guruguru.

"KALIAN BODOH! IDIOT! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?!" bentak Obito dengan wajah yang seram.

Shiroi Zetsu dan Guruguru tampak ketakutan ketika dibentak oleh Obito. "Ma..maaf Tobi. Kami kira…kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan…Nona…cantik," ucap Guruguru.

"I..iya..Tobi. Kau…'kan…paling…tidak…suka…jika…kesenanganmu…diganggu," sahut Shiroi Zetsu gemetaran.

"TETAP KALAU URUSAN PENTING KAU HARUS MEMBANGUNKANKU! AAAAAAAA RENCANAKU GAGAL TOTAL!" teriak Obito lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam cepaknya yang runcing ini. kemudian, ia meninju tembok hingga hancur.

Sementara di balik tembok, Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia sangat senang sekali akhirnya dapat menggagalkan rencananya Obito. Tiba-tiba, ia ingin ke kamar mandi. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya ke dapur dengan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sampai di kamar mandi, tak sengaja ia bercermin karena ada cermin di depannya. Ia memegang lehernya karena terdapat dua bercak merah di sisi kanan dan kiri lehernya. Kemudian, ia juga menemukan memar di bagian bahu serta dadanya. Ia hendak menghilangkan bercak merah dan memar namun tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya orang itu adalah Obito.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan ini?" tanya Obito.

"Iya," jawab Sakura menunduk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menghilangkan bekas yang kubuat untukmu?" tanya Obito lalu mendongakkan kepala Sakura hingga menatapnya.

Sakura tak mampu menjawab. "kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Obito memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura masih saja terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, Obito membenturkan tubuh Sakura hingga cerminnya pecah dan mengenai kepala Sakura. Kemudian, Obito mencekik leher Sakura. "itu berarti kaulah yang menggagalkan rencanaku dengan cara menjijikkan seperti itu!" kata Obito marah.

"Kau harus membayar semuanya, wanita monster murahan!" bentak Obito penuh amarah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau menyetubuhiku? Kalau kau orang cerdas, seharusnya kau menolakku lalu langsung pergi untuk menjalankan rencana jahatmu!," bentak Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Oh ya satu hal lagi, lihatlah dirimu sebelum kau menghinaku!" lanjut Sakura lalu meninju bahu kiri Obito hingga pria itu kesakitan. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung meninggalkan Obito yang meringis kesakitan dengan memegang bahunya.

"Hei, tunggu!" ucap Obito lalu berjalan dengan gontai hingga mendekati Sakura.

"Kau yang menggodaku!" kata Obito tak terima.

"Pria yang tahan godaan pasti tidak akan melakukan seperti itu," ucap Sakura sembari berjalan dengan melipatkan kedua lengannya.

"Karena kau mirip dengan Rin!" ucap Obito hingga Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Tiap kali kau mengobatiku, menatapku, memarahiku, aku selalu teringat dengan Rin. Aku berusaha tidak menyamakanmu dengan Rin hanya dengan mengingat kejelekanmu saja namun aku tidak bisa," lanjut Obito lalu mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menatap Obito, "aku bukanlah wanita yang kau cintai. Aku sudah mencintai Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura pelan.

Obito memeluk Sakura, "Kau sudah menjadi milikku setelah aku merenggut kesucianmu. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau harus melupakan desamu, teman-temanmu, gurumu, dan juga…Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya," kata Obito.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Obito. Namun Obito mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau harus mau! Kau harus membayar semua ini untuk perbuatanmu," ucap Obito.

"Baiklah aku mau. Tapi, kau harus memenuhi syarat yang kuberikan," pinta Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa?"

"Janganlah menginjak kakimu di Konoha. Lalu, kau harus berhenti menebar teror kepada dunia Shinobi termasuk meneror Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto."

Obito berpikir sejenak. Di sisi lain, ia sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Namun, ia masih dendam dengan Kakashi yang sudah membunuh Rin dan juga Naruto yang sudah menggagalkan rencananya untuk melaksanakan Mugen Tsukoyomi. Obito mendongakkan kepala Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Sakura sebagai tanda menerima kesepakatan antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

To Be Continue...

 **Chapter 3 sudah dirilis :D btw, maaf ya adegan lemonnya krng hot. Maklumlah ini 'kan fic rate M pertamaku hehehe. Jgn lupa di review ya**


	4. Chapter 4

Flower In The Dark

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: alur gaje, typo (maybe), craick pair, membosankan, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Sebelum kalian membaca cerita ini, ada hal yang harus kusampaikan kepada kalian semua. Btw, setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat 'kan teknologi di dunia Naruto sdh mulai canggih tuh. Jadi jgn heran ya kalau di chapter ini ada laptop sama e-mail. Aku bilang seperti ini supaya kalian tidak heran ketika membaca chapter ini. Sdh begini saja yg kusampaikan. Happy reading guys.**

Ino sedang sibuk merangkai bunga sembari melayani pembeli yang ingin membeli bunga. Ketika ia menatap bunga mawar, ia jadi teringat dengan Sakura. Sudah sebulan ini ia tidak bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya semenjak Sakura menyerahkan diri kepada Obito. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara email masuk dari laptop-nya. Ino langsung memeriksa laptopnya lalu tersenyum lebar karena Sakura telah menghubunginya lagi setelah sekian lama ia selalu mengirim curahan hatinya yang tak pernah dibalas oleh sahabatnya ini. Ino membaca pesan dari Sakura. Tiba-tiba, ia langsung terkejut setelah melihat kiriman foto dari Sakura yang sedang berciuman dengan Obito. Ino mendapatkan kiriman foto lagi dari Sakura. Ino semakin terkejut setelah melihat foto dari Sakura yang sedang melakukan adegan intim dengan Obito.

"Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Sakura-chan melakukan seperti itu? aku yakin dia pasti dipaksakan untuk melakukan adegan itu. Tapi, dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak menikmati adegan itu," batin Ino.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendapatkan pesan masuk dari Sakura yang berisi:

"Hai hidung babi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau tidak kaget setelah melihat fotoku. Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti sedang kaget"

Dengan cepat, Ino langsung membalas pesan dari Sakura dengan mengetik, "Sakura-chan, kau pasti dipaksa melakukan adegan seperti itu olehnya."

"Tidak Ino-chan. Aku melakukan itu atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Kau bohong! Kau 'kan sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun."

"Aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke-kun. Kau benar, sampai kapanpun Sasuke-kun tidak akan pulang dan menemuiku."

"Sakura-chan, kau boleh berpasangan dengan siapa saja tapi jangan sama Obito. Aku tahu kalau Obito itu tampan meskipun setengah dari wajahnya rusak tapi dia itu pria yang jahat. Aku tidak ingin hidupmu sengsara. Apalagi dia terlalu tua untukmu. Dia 'kan seumuran dengan Kakashi-sensei."

"Maaf Ino-chan, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya dan aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Aku tidak masalah berpasangan dengan pria yang lebih tua 14 tahun daripada aku. Asalkan aku bahagia. Oh ya Ino-chan, kau harus secepatnya menikah dengan Sai-kun. Sampai jumpa."

"Jidaaaat," ketik Ino. Kemudian, ia menitikkan air matanya dan lagsung pergi dari tokonya untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengobrol dengan Ino melalui e-mail. Ia menghelakan nafasnya karena merasa bersalah dengan sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Serahkan laptop-ku," perintah Obito dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura langsung menyerahkan laptop-nya kepada Obito. "Apakah kau sudah puas?" tanya Sakura datar. Setelah itu, ia langsung meninggalkan Obito dengan berjalan menuju ke kamar.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Obito.

"Ke kamar," jawab Sakura masih melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau tidak bosan apa berada di kamar terus?" tanya Obito.

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau tertarik kuajak jalan-jalan ke salah satu desa non shinobi?" tawar Obito hingga Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya. Gadis bermata emerald itu menatap Obito.

"Apakah kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Kecuali yang berhubungan dengan Desa Konoha maupun dengan teman-temanmu," jawab Obito dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Iya. Aku berjanji," kata Sakura dengan menyatukan telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mendekatlah kepadaku," perintah Obito.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Obito. Kemudian, ia memeluk pria berambut hitam cepak runcing yang telah menjadi suaminya. Sebulan yang lalu setelah Sakura menyerahkan kesuciannya kepada Obito, ia telah menikah dengan pria itu di sebuah kuil Shinto. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung sangat sederhana karena hanya dihadiri oleh pendeta Shinto serta para miko. Sejak saa itu, ia jadi lebih patuh kepada Obito meskipun harus menyakiti orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia melakukan ini atas dasar melindungi Konohagakure dari ancaman Obito. Dalam hitungan lima detik, Sakura berada di keramaian salah satu desa yang tidak terlalu luas.

"Sakura, kau boleh membeli apapun yang kau inginkan," kata Obito tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. Obito menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin membeli…," Sakura mencari-cari warung makanan yang menurutnya paling enak. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa mual di perutnya setelah mencium bau makanan yang sebenarnya begitu melezatkan.

"Sakura, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Obito kawatir.

"Aku..ingin...muntah..hueeek," Sakura berlari menuju ke pohon. Kemudian ia memuntahkan isi dalam perutnya hingga lega. Ia hendak mengalirkan chakranya untuk memeriksa isi perutnya namun ia merasa kalau chakranya saat ini sedang lemah sehingga mengurungkan niatnya untuk itu.

"Kau harus periksa ke dokter. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," saran Obito sembari memegang pundak istrinya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya membutuhkan chakra untuk menghilangkan rasa mualku," kata Sakura.

"Biar kulakukan," Obito menyentuh perutnya Sakura lalu mengalirkan chakra berwarna hijau dari kedua telapak tangannya. Sakura merasa lebih baik setelah dialirkan chakra oleh suaminya.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki kemampuan seperti ninja medis sepertiku?" tanya Sakura

"Aku pernah mempelajari ninjutsu medis dari Rin," jawab Obito.

Sakura menatap Obito. "Obito."

"Iya."

"Aku ingin makan onigiri dan umeboshi. Apakah kau bisa membelikannya untukku?" pinta Sakura.

"Berapa banyak yang kau inginkan?" tawar Obito.

"Kalau bisa yang banyak ya? Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering makan banyak," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah," ucap Obito lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kedai makanan.

Obito memasuki kedai Onigiri dan ia harus rela berbaris karena kedai ini sangat ramai. Setelah lima menit ia menunggu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan giliran untuk memesan.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, anda ingin memesan apa?" ucap nenek dengan membungkukan kepalanya.

"Saya ingin memesan sepuluh onigiri, Baa-san," jawab Obito tersenyum.

"Onigiri yang mana Tuan? Kami memiliki variasi rasa," tanya nenek itu lagi.

Obito melihat menu onigiri yang memiliki banyak variasi rasa. "Saya ingin memesan onigiri isi daging ayam lalu rumput lautnya yang asin ya? terus jangan dicampuri dengan cabai karena istri saya tidak suka pedas," kata Obito.

"Jadi, sepuluh onigiri ini untuk istri Tuan?" tanya nenek itu ramah.

"Iya."

"Pasti istri anda sedang hamil."

"Hmm tidak."

"Apakah istri anda memiliki tubuh yang gemuk?"

"Tidak juga hehehe."

Nenek itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia menyuruh cucu perempuannya untuk membuatkan sepuluh onigiri pesanan Obito. Sambil menunggu onigiri-nya matang, Obito membaca Koran yang berada di atas meja.

"Tuan, apakah anda bisa membaca hanya dengan satu mata?" tanya nenek.

"Huuuh dasar nenek cerewet. Perasaan Baa-chanku dan juga nenek-nenek yang pernah kutemui tidak pernah banyak bertanya seperti dia," batin Obito kesal.

"Hmm saya sudah terlatih sejak kecil," jawab Obito lalu kembali membaca Koran.

Tiba-tiba, ia membaca iklan di mana iklan tersebut ditulis kepada semua orang yang berniat untuk menangkap Uchiha Obito, Sang Pengacau Dunia Shinobi. Di iklan tersebut, terdapat foto dirinya yang sangat jelas dan juga menjelaskan ciri-ciri yang dimilikinya secara detail. Hadiah yang ditawarkan oleh kelima kage begitu menggiurkan. Di iklan ini, tertulis akan mendapatkan hadiah 2.000.000 ryo bagi yang menangkap dirinya. Obito menjadi panik setelah membaca iklan ini.

"Tuan, pesanan anda sudah matang," ucap Nenek tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya," Obito beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil kotak yang berisi sepuluh onigiri. Kemudian, ia mengambil dompetnya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Harganya berapa?" tanya Obito.

"1.500 ryo," jawab Nenek.

Obito menyerahkan uangnya kepada nenek itu lalu ia berpamitan dan keluar dari warung ini. sepanjang perjalanan, ia menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para warga desa ini. Ia berusaha bersikap santai dan tidak terjadi apa-apa meskipun dirinya sangat panik. Malahan ia memberikan senyuman kepada penduduk desa ini agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya. Dengan cepat, ia segera memasuki kedai umeboshi lalu mengambil sepuluh umeboshi. Kemudian, ia langsung membayar kepada sang pemilik kedai tersebut lalu keluar dari tempat ini. sedangkan di lain tempat, Sakura sangat kesal sekali dengan Obito karena tak kunjung datang. Padahal ia sudah sangat lapar.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini," Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin sekali makan disini. Udaranya sangat sejuk sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita makan di rumah saja," Obito menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk membantu istrinya berdiri. Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau makan di rumah!" tolak Sakura dengan melipatkan kedua lengannya.

Obito menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal. "Baiklah. Kita akan makan di taman yang sangat indah dan sepi dari pengunjung," ucap Obito lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura. Dalam hitungan lima detik, Sakura dan Obito berada di taman yang penuh dengan bunga. Sakura sangat terkesima sekali dengan keindahan taman ini.

"Wow indah sekali," ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lalu duduk di atas rumput. Kemudian ia membuka kotak yang berisi onigiri.

"Selamat makan," ucap Sakura lalu memakan onigiri dengan lahap.

Mata kiri Obito langsung terbuka karena melongo melihat istrinya yang memakan onigiri dengan lahap hingga menghabiskan enam onigiri.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. lebih baik buat kau semua. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke desa itu jika kau ingin lagi," kata Obito.

Sakura berhenti memakan onigiri-nya lalu menatap suaminya. "Ke…kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena kelima kage membuat iklan berhadiah bagi yang menangkapku," jawab Obito.

"Kenapa kau takut? Kau 'kan bisa kabur dengan muda dengan menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu andalanmu," tanya Sakura.

"Tenaga dan chakraku sering tidak stabil semenjak Kakashi menusuk jantungku dengan chidori-nya serta Madara memaksaku untuk melakukan Gedo Rinne Tensei kepadanya meskipun sampai sekarang aku menggunakan sel hashirama di tubuhku sebelah kanan," jelas Obito.

Sakura hanya mengangguk saja sembari memakan onigiri. Setelah menghabiskan onigiri, dilanjutkan memakan makanan umeboshi. Ketika melihat Sakura makan, Obito jadi teringat dengan perkataan sang nenek tentang menebak istrinya sedang hamil.

"Sakura, kau tidak hamil 'kan?" tanya Obito.

"Emang kenapa kalau aku hamil?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Kalau kau hamil, gugurkan kandunganmu!" perintah Obito hingga Sakura menjatuhkan umeboshi-nya.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya yang jelas kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu jika kau terbukti hamil," ucap Obito.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku yang akan menggugurkan kandunganmu," jawab Obito dengan nada tegas.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Apakah kau sendiri yang menggugurkan kandunganmu atau aku yang menggugurkan kandunganmu?" tawar Obito.

Sakura hanya terdiam saja dengan tangan yang masih mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau diam, itu berarti aku yang akan mengugurkan kandunganmu," ucap Obito.

"BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MENGGUGURKAN KANDUNGANKU," bentak Sakura.

Obito melipatkan kedua lengannya dengan tersenyum. "Bagus. Kau benar-benar istri yang penurut," ucap Obito.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Obito yang masih terduduk.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Obito.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sendirian. Jika aku tak kunjung pulang sampai tengah malam, bunuhlah aku sampai jasadku tak ditemukan oleh siapapun," jawab Sakura menatap suaminya.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu," kata Obito.

* * *

 **DI RUANG HOKAGE…**

"Apa? Sakura telah menikah dengan Obito?!" tanya Kakashi kaget dengan memukul mejanya.

"Iya Sensei. Tadi pagi aku habis mengobrol dengan Sakura melalui pesan," jawab Ino yang sedari tadi membawa laptop-nya lalu menunjukkan isi obrolannya dengan Sakura kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap layar laptop Ino dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa Sakura melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" tanya Sakura masih syok.

"Apakah ia terkena genjutsu?" tanya Ino.

"Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya tidak. Ia tampak menikmati adegan itu," jawab Kakashi lalu mengembalikan laptop-nya Ino.

"Sensei, apakah kau masih berniat untuk memenjarakan Obito?"

"Iya. Inilah cara satu-satunya untuk menyadarkan Obito."

"Apakah Guru tidak takut akan dibenci oleh Sakura jika kau memenjarakan Obito?"

"Kuharap Sakura mengerti dengan keputusanku meskipun resikonya akan dibenci olehnya."

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Kakashi berteriak 'masuk' lalu orang yang mengetuk pintu langsung menghadap Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Genma?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kakashi…maksud saya Hokage-sama. Saya mendapatkan laporan dari salah satu penduduk Desa Beruang bawa ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Obito," jelas Genma.

"Terima kasih atas laporannya, Genma. Oh ya, kau boleh memanggilku Kakashi. Aku merasa tidak enak jika teman seangkatanku memanggilku dengan embel-embel Hokage-sama," ucap Kakashi.

"Iya sama-sama Kakashi," jawab Genma.

"Sekarang, perintahkan para anbu untuk menghadapku," perintah Kakashi.

"Baik Kakashi," ucap Genma lalu ia segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

* * *

Sakura membukakan matanya secara perlahan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya karena berada di ruangan yang sangat asing baginya. Ruangan ini memiliki perabotan rumah yang serba putih. Ia menghirup aroma seperti berada di klinik. Seingatnya, ia berjalan-jalan di hutan sebelum tubuhnya merasakan tidak enak.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Nona," Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Ba-san, dimanakah saya?" tanya Sakura dengan memegang kepalanya. Ia hendak duduk namun ia ditahan oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kau berada di klinik saya. Kau harus istirahat disini sampai kondisimu dan janinmu benar-benar pulih," ucap wanita paruh baya itu hingga sakura terkejut.

"Apa? Janin? Apa maksud anda?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau telah hamil. Usia kandungan anda mencapai sebulan. Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak beraktivitas."

Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Ia sangat sedih sekali karena mengandung anak dari pria yang ia benci. Itu berarti ia harus menggugurkan kandungannya sesuai permintaan pria itu.

"Kenapa kau bersedih?" tanya wanita itu dengan mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Sa..saya…sangat senang," ucap Sakura tersenyum paksa.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap tanda byakugou di dahi Sakura. "Kau pasti ninja medis yang sangat hebat dan juga murid dari Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah tidak juga. Saya perlu banyak belajar dari Tsunade-Shishou," ucap Sakura merendahkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Tsubaki. Saya adalah ninja medis asal Amegakure yang ditugaskan menjadi dokter di desa ini," wanita paruh baya ini memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sakura. Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Ba-san," ucap Sakura juga memperkenalkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia ingin memakan sesuatu yang berkuah.

"Ba-san, bolehkah saya minta sesuatu?" tanya Sakura memegang perutnya.

"Boleh. Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura-san?" tanya Tsubaki tersenyum.

"Saya ingin makanan yang berkuah," pinta Sakura.

"Kebetulan saya memasak samgyetang (sup ayam gingseng) untuk anda. Biar saya ambilkan," ucap Tsubaki tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan ini untuk mengambil semangkuk samgyetang.

* * *

Sudah empat jam Sakura berbaring di klinik ini. Ia menatap jam di dinding. Rupanya jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 pm. Karena tubuhnya merasa lebih baik dari biasanya, Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia berjalan untuk mencari keberadaan Tsubaki. Ketika memasuki sebuah kamar, ia melihat Tsubaki yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu menulis ucapan terima kasih di kertas dengan menggunakan pulpen karena kebetulan ia menemukan secarik kertas kosong dan pulpen di atas meja. Setelah itu, Sakura keluar dari klinik lalu ia kembali ke markas dengan berlari ala ninja. Dalam perjalanan, Sakura berpikir gimana caranya untuk menyembunyikan kandungannya. Ia sangat tidak tega sekali harus membunuh janinnya sendiri meskipun janin ini juga merupakan darah dagingnya Obito. Sebenarnya ia bisa menggunakan jurus byakugou untuk menyembunyikan kandungannya sampai Sembilan bulan. Namun, jurus tersebut membutuhkan chakra yang sangat banyak. Sementara anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya terus menerus menyerap chakranya. Sampai di depan markasnya Obito, Sakura meninju bebatuan tersebut hingga hancur lebur. Setelah itu, Sakura berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Ini sudah melewati tengah malam" tiba-tiba Obito sudah berada di depan Sakura.

"Silahkan bunuh aku," kata Sakura dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Obito menusuk perutnya dengan menggunakan batang besi yang keluar dari tangannya.

Obito mendekati Sakura lalu ia langsung memeluk istrinya. "Aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang sangat kucintai," ucap Obito hingga Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang di kamar saja," lanjut Obito lalu menggiring Sakura menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Obito..pelan-pelan," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan di saat Obito sedang menikmati tubuhnya.

Obito yang saat ini sedang mencium leher Sakura sembari meraba-raba seluruh tubuh Sakura terheran dengan perkataan istrinya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku seperti itu?" tanya Obito.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura dengan mendesah.

Obito menghelakan nafasnya. kemudian, ia melanjutkan 'aktivitasnya'. Sakura mempererat pelukannya sebagai isyarat agar Obito tidak 'memasukkanya' lagi. Ia sangat khawatir sekali kalau kesehatan janinnya terganggu karena terkena sperma dari Obito. Akhirnya permintaan Sakura dikabulkan oleh Tuhan dengan membuatnya mual hingga Obito menghentikan 'aktivitasnya'.

"Kau harus ke dokter, Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatanmu menurun," ucap Obito lalu mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Setelah itu, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat penuh saja, Obito," ucap Sakura lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam kantung kertas. Setelah itu, Sakura membuang kantung plastik yang berisi muntahannya itu ke dalam tong sampah lalu ia tertidur. Obito memeluk Sakura supaya kondisi istrinya lebih baik.

To Be Continue...

 **Jangan lua di review ya :) Semoga terhibur :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Flower In The Dark Part 5

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), terlalu membosankan, craick pair, alur terlalu cepat.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Usia kandungan Sakura telah memasuki bulan ke lima. Itu berarti perutnya telah membesar dan Obito akan mengetahui kehamilannya. Selama ia hamil empat bulan, Obito sempat bertanya kepada dirinya mengapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya lebih berisi dari sebelumnya. Lalu, ia menjawab kalau akhir-akhir ini ia suka makan banyak. Obito langsung percaya kepada dirinya karena pria itu selalu menyaksikan istrinya yang selalu makan. Dan sekarang, ia tak dapat membohonginya karena perutnya sudah membuncit. Sakura mengumpulkan chakranya di tangan kanannya lalu meninju dinding bebatuan hingga hancur lebur. Setelah itu, ia langsung meninggalkan tempat ini dengan berjalan karena ia sudah tidak kuat berlari ala ninja. Jangankan berlari, dibuat jalan saja sudah ngos-ngosan. Itu karena semakin tua usia kandungannya, semakin banyak pula chakra yang diserap oleh janinnya. Dalam perjalanan, ia melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua dengan jaket berwarna hijau dengan lambang senju. Wanita itu tak sendirian. Ia ditemani oleh sosok wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam. Sakura sangat mengenali dua sosok wanita itu. kemudian ia menghampiri dua wanita itu dengan berteriak, "Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-neechan!"

Sementara wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh kepada asistennya. "Shizune, apakah kau mendengar suara teriakan itu?"

"Ya. Aku mendengarnya, Tsunade-nee. Suara itu seperti suaranya Sakura-chan," jawab Shizune yang sedari tadi membawa babinya yang bernama TonTon.

Tsunade dan Shizune menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Mereka sangat terkejut sekali karena orang tersebut benar-benar Sakura. Kedua wanita itu langsung menghampiri Sakura yang berjalan dengan memegang perut buncitnya.

"Sakura-chan, akhirnya kami menemukanmu,"ucap Shizune lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari Uchiha Obito?" tanya Tsunade lalu menatap perut buncit Sakura. "Lalu, kenapa perutmu bisa buncit seperti orang hamil?" lanjut Tsunade.

"Ceritanya panjang, Tsunade-shisou," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah sekarang kami akan membawamu ke tempat penginapan kami," ucap Tsunade lalu berlari menuju ke penginapan dengan membawa Sakura yang dibantu oleh Shizune.

 **DI TEMPAT PENGINAPAN…**

Tsunade memukul meja hingga hancur setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura tentang penyerahan dirinya menjadi pelayan Obito demi Hinata dan Desa Konoha hingga ia menikah, mengandung anak pria itu dan disuruh menggugurkan kandungannya jika ia hamil. Tsunade sangat marah sekali dengan Obito karena telah menyuruh muridnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa kabur darinya?" tanya Tsunade masih marah.

"Dia pergi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Waktu itu perutku masih belum terlihat meskipun aku terlihat berisi," jawab Sakura.

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. "Bolehkah aku memeriksa kandunganmu? Kau tampak terlihat lemah," tanya Tsunade.

"Iya Shishou silahkan. Aku ingin sekali memeriksa kandunganku karena janin ini selalu menyerap chakraku," jawab Sakura dengan senang hati. kemudian, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Tsunade mengeluarkan chakra berwarna hijau dari kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia memeriksa janin yang berada di rahim Sakura. Betapa kagetnya Tsunade setelah memeriksa kandungan wanita bermata emerald itu.

"Tsunade-Shishou, apa yang terjadi dengan anakku?" tanya Sakura.

"Janin itu…berpotensi membahayakan nyawamu karena janin itu memiliki sel hashirama. Yang bisa mengandung janin yang memiliki sel hashirama hanyalah wanita yang berasal dari klan Senju dan Uchiha. Sementara kau bukanlah kunoichi dari klan senju maupun Uchiha. Janin itu dapat membahayakan nyawamu, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau harus…," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan mempertahankan janin ini meskipun anak ini membahayakan nyawaku! Kumohon Shishou beritahu aku bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan hidup mengandung anak ini," ucap Sakura mantap dengan memegang perut buncitnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat ramuan untukmu. kau harus rutin meminumnya," ucap Tsunade lalu mempersiapkan bahan untuk membuat ramuan dari tasnya.

"Bolehkah aku mempelajari cara membuat ramuan itu?" pinta Sakura.

"Silahkan," jawab Tsunade.

Di teras rumah, Sakura sedang menikmati udara malam sembari meminum ramuan yang dibuatkan oleh Tsunade. Meskipun rasanya sangat tidak enak, namun ia rela meminum ramuan ini agar ia bisa bertahan hidup mengandung janin yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya. Ia tidak ingin anak ini lahir tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu jika ia harus mati karena anak ini. Sementara suaminya sendiri tidak akan mau menerima anak yang berada di dalam rahimnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Ia segera memasuki rumah dan menutup seluruh jendela dan pintu.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan kehamilanmu, Sakura?" Sakura langsung terkejut setelah Obito berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuh anakku sendiri. Pergilah dari sini!" ucap Sakura ketakutan lalu ia melemparkan kunai ke arah dadanya Obito.

Kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Sakura telah menembus tubuh Obito hingga kunai tersebut menancap di dinding.

"Aku akan menggugurkan kandunganmu," ucap Obito marah lalu ia mengeluarkan batang besi dari telapak tangan kanannya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menghindari serangan dari Obito. Sakura hendak melayangkan pukulan mautnya kepada Obito namun anak di dalam rahimnya ini menghalanginya sehingga tubuh Sakura merasa sakit semua.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, anata," ejek Obito dengan tersenyum. kemudian ia menyentuh batang besinya ke perut Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh anakku!" Sakura langsung memegang batang besi dengan sekuat tenaga. "TOLONG!TOLONG!" Sakura berteriak meminta bantuan kepada Tsunade dan Shizune.

"JANGAN SAKITI MURIDKU, BRENGSEEK!" tiba-tiba Tsunade muncul dengan melayangkan tinjuannya kepada Obito. Namun, tinjuannya menembus tubuh Obito hingga meleset ke lantai dan tanahnya merekah.

Seluruh pengunjung yang menginap di tempat penginapan ini berhamburan keluar dari tempat ini untuk melindungi dirinya masing-masing.

"Hn, sannin bodoh," ejek Obito.

"Justru kau yang bodoh!" Tsunade meninju muka Obito hingga tubuh pria itu menabrak dinding lalu dindingnya roboh.

Tsunade dan Shizune segera membawa Sakura pergi dari sini. Kemudian, Shizune segera menghubungi Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, kau harus menyuruh Naruto untuk menemui kita di Takigakure. Kami sedang membawa Sakura-chan yang sedang dikejar oleh Obito," bilang Shizune dengan nafas yang tak karuan.

"Baik. Kebetulan Naruto sedang bersama denganku di tengah perjalanan," ucap Kakashi.

"Terima kasih Tuan," ucap Shizune lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Shisou, Nee-chan, aku takut," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, Nak. Kami pasti melindungimu. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha," ucap Tsunade berusaha menenangkan muridnya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto telah berada di depan Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura dengan tampilan mode kyuubi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto," kata Tsunade lega.

"Di mana Obito? Aku akan menghajarnya," tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Kau harus secepatnya membawa Sakura ke Konoha. Sakura sedang dalam bahaya," perintah Tsunade.

Naruto menatap perut Sakura yang membuncit. "Sakura-chan, kau makan daging berapa banyak sampai perutmu membuncit seperti itu?!" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodoh.

"Dia sedang hamil bodoh!" umpat Tsunade.

"Apa? Hamil?!" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Tenang Naruto aku sudah menikah. Sekarang bawalah aku!" kata Sakura.

"Baik," ucap Naruto lalu menggendong Sakura. Setelah itu ia melesat dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Naruto, kau cepat sekali," ucap Sakura sembari memegang leher Naruto.

"Pegangan yang erat Sakura-chan! Aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumahmu," ucap Naruto lalu mempercepat larinya.

Sinar matahari telah menembus kaca jendela hingga Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Samar-samar, ia menatap kedua orang yang diduga adalah kedua orang tuanya, Kizashi dan Mebuki.

"Sakura-chan, akhirnya kau sadar juga Nak," wanita paruh baya berambut coklat muda itu langsung memeluk putri kandungnya dengan erat.

"Kaa-chan, jangan terlalu erat. Aku sedang mengandung calon cucu kalian," ucap Sakura hingga Mebuki melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa? Kau hamil?" tanya Kizashi dan Mebuki secara bersamaan.

"Iya. Aku mengandung anak dari Uchiha Obito," jawab Sakura hingga Kizashi dan Mebuki membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau mau dihamili olehnya?! dia itu penjahat yang sangat keji, sayaaang!" tanya Mebuki marah.

"Maafkan aku Kaa-chan. Aku melakukan ini demi desa dan teman-temanku. Aku juga…sudah menikah dengan Obito," ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau baru sekarang bisa kabur darinya?!" tanya Kizashi.

"Karena dia akan menggugurkan kandunganku. Meskipun aku mengandung anaknya, tapi aku sangat menyayangi anak ini," jawab Sakura lalu memegang tangan kedua orang tuanya. "Kumohon Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, izinkanlah aku untuk membesarkan anak ini," pinta Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Hmm baiklah tapi syaratnya kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan suamimu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau dan cucuku mati ditangannya," ucap Kizashi.

"Baik Tou-chan. Aku tidak akan mau menemuinya," kata Sakura meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau harus mandi terlebih dahulu. Kemudian kau sarapan dan membantuku untuk membersihkan rumah," kata Mebuki.

"Apa? Membersihkan rumah?!" tanya Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu? kau 'kan sudah menjadi istri dan calon ibu. Itu berarti kau harus belajar untuk rajin membersihkan rumah," kata Mebuki dengan memegang pinggangnya.

"Kaa-chan aku 'kan sedang hamil besar. Tidak baik melakukan banyak aktivitas," keluh Sakura.

"Justru wanita hamil sepertimu harus melakukan banyak aktivitas. Jika kau merasa lelah, kau boleh izin kepadaku," kata Mebuki.

"Hmmm baiklah," kata Sakura dengan nada malas lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Setelah membantu Ibunya membersihkan rumahnya, Sakura berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kedai yakiniku. Ketika hendak membuka pintu rumahnya, Mebuki menggandeng tangan anaknya.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan, Kaa-chan memberikan sesuatu untukmu," kata Mebuki.

"Apa Kaa-chan?" tanya Sakura.

Mebuki menatap Kizashi lalu berkata, "Anata, serahkan gelang itu kepadaku."

Kizashi mengambil gelang berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Kemudian ia menyerahkan gelang itu kepada istrinya. Setelah itu, Mebuki memasangkan gelangnya di pergelangan tangan kanan putrinya.

"Kaa-chan, gelang apa ini?" tanya Sakura menatap gelangnya.

"Itu adalah gelang yang dapat membuatmu hilang dari pandangan orang yang menjadi target gelang itu. kebetulan Ibu sudah menuliskan nama Uchiha Obito di gelang itu jadi Obito tidak dapat melihatmu. Bahkan dengan mata sharingan, rinnegan dan byakugan pun, ia tidak dapat melihatmu. Kau jangan melepaskan gelangmu disaat sedang keluar rumah," jelas Mebuki.

"Oh ya Kaa-chan, apakah targetnya hanya untuk satu orang saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa lebih," jawab Mebuki.

"Ibu, tolong tambahkan nama Shiroi Zetsu dan Guruguru. Mereka berdua adalah anak buahnya Obito yang sangat ahli sekali dalam hal mengintai," pinta Sakura.

"Baik Sayang," Mebuki meraih tangan kanan anaknya lalu menambahkan nama Shiroi Zetsu dan Guruguru di gelang Sakura. "Sudah sayang," ucap Mebuki.

Sakura tersenyum kepada kedua orang tuanya lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan."

"Sekarang berkumpulah bersama dengan teman-temanmu dan bentuklah geng bumil hahahahaha," kata Kizashi tertawa keras.

"Tou-chan, bercandamu itu tidak lucu," kata Sakura. Kizashi hanya menggarukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

 **DI KEDAI YAKINIKU…**

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari pria brengsek itu?" tanya Ino.

"Karena aku dibantu oleh Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-neechan dan Naruto. Coba kalau aku kabur sendiri, bisa-bisa aku ditangkap lagi sama dia. Jangankan sendiri, waktu di tempat penginapannya Tsunade-shishou saja dia sempat menemukanku dan hendak menusuk perutku. Untung saja beliau menolongku dengan menghajarnya," jelas Sakura dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Setelah itu ia memakan yakiniku-nya dengan lahap.

"Apa? Obito mau menggugurkan kandunganmu? Kejam sekali," ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa si brengsek itu ingin menusuk perutmu? Apa jangan-jangan bayi yang kau kandung itu anaknya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino dengan tampang bodoh.

"Sembarangan kau!" bentak Sakura. "Aku hanya melakukan itu dengannya. Tidak dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat yakin sekali kalau bayi ini adalah anaknya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia ingin sekali membunuh anaknya," kata Sakura lalu menunduk dan memegang perut buncitnya.

"Kalau tidak salah Obito yang dulu memakai topeng pernah menyandera Naruto-kun ketika masih bayi. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya benci dengan bayi dan ingin membunuh anaknya," kata Hinata yang sedari tadi memegang perut buncitnya.

"Mungkin saja," kata Sakura.

Tenten menatap gelang berwarna merah di pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. "Sakura-chan, gelangmu bagus sekali. Apakah gelang itu diberi oleh Obito?" tanya Tenten diselingi memuji.

"Tidak. Aku diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Gelang ini merupakan gelang yang dapat membuatku hilang dari pandangan yang menjadi target dari gelang ini. Jika kalian tidak ingin ditemukan oleh orang yang kalian benci, tulis saja namanya di gelang ini. Kaa-chanku sudah menuliskan nama Obito dan kedua anak buahnya di gelang ini," jelas Sakura dengan menunjukkan gelangnya kepada ketiga temannya.

"Lalu apakah target yang mempunyai mata rinnegan, byakugan atau sharingan bisa melihat pengguna gelang itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak bisa. Jadi gelang ini dijamin aman dari pandangan orang yang kita benci," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Wow keren. Sakura-chan, apakah stok gelangnya masih ada?" tanya Tenten.

"Mungkin ada. Emang buat apa?"

"Aku ingin Lee-kun tidak akan menemuiku lagi. Aku sudah muak dengannya. semakin lama, sikap dan penampilannya makin norak saja," kata Tenten dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Tenten-chan, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Walaupun tingkat kenorakannya makin parah, tapi dia tambah kuat dan keren loh," kata Sakura menasihati Tenten.

"Tapi tetap saja aku muak dengan sikap noraknya. Tenang saja Sakura-chan aku hanya memakai beberapa hari saja sampai Lee-kun minta maaf kepadaku," kata Tenten.

"Hehehe baiklah," kata Sakura tersenyum.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dari keempat wanita muda itu, ternyata Shiroi Zetsu dan Guruguru mengintai dan menguping pembicaraan antara Sakura dan kawan-kawan meskipun mereka tidak dapat melihat Sakura.

"Zetsu, mengapa mereka selalu berkata 'Sakura-chan'? padahal kita sama sekali tidak melihat Nona cantik itu," tanya Guruguru.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung. Aku juga tidak melihat Nona cantik. Lebih baik kita lapor kepada Tobi," kata Shiroi Zetsu lalu kedua Zetsu itu menembus tanah untuk menemui Obito yang bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam. Mereka muncul dari pohon dan salah satu di antara mereka menepuk tangan Obito.

"Tobi, kau harus menggunakan mata sharingan untuk melihat Hinata-chan dan kawan-kawan keluar dari kedai itu," lapor Guruguru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Obito lalu mengaktifkan mata sharingan-nya.

"Mereka tampak berbicara dengan Nona cantik tapi kami sama sekali tidak melihatnya," jelas Shiroi Zetsu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Obito.

"Iya Tobi. Mungkin dengan mata sharingan-mu kau bisa melihat Nona cantik," jawab Shira Zetsu.

Ketika melihat Hinata dan kawan-kawan keluar dari kedai yakiniku, Obito sama sekali tidak melihat Sakura meskipun ia menggunakan mata sharingan-nya.

"Sial!" umpat Obito.

"Gimana Tobi, apakah kau menemukannya?" tanya Guruguru. Obito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Guruguru.

"kenyataannya seperti itu! Itu berarti Sakura tidak bersama dengan mereka. Kita harus mencarinya di ruang hokage atau klinik," kata Obito lalu melompati atap demi atap menuju ke markas hokage.

 **DI RUANG HOKAGE…**

Kita sedang mencatat dokumen tentang kependudukan, Kakashi merasakan chakra Obito yang berada di ruangan ini. Pria berambut perak ini menghelakan nafasnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tiba-tiba ada kunai yang meluncur ke tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia menangkap kunai itu dan mengaktifkan mata sharingan-nya. Kakashi menatap ke depan. Rupanya Obito sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tegak dan menatap Kakashi penuh amarah.

"Obito, aku ingin berbicara denganmu secara baik-baik. Kuharap kau mau," kata Kakashi.

"Di mana Sakura? Kuharap kau memberitahuku. Aku bertanya denganmu secara baik-baik," tanya Obito dengan nada tegas.

"Aneh. Padahal Sakura sedang berkeliaran bersama dengan teman-temannya," batin Kakashi. Tiba-tiba ia baru ingat bahwa kedua orang tua Sakura memasangkan gelang tak tampak kepada Sakura. Di gelang itu tertulis nama Uchiha Obito, Shiroi Zetsu dan Guruguru. Berarti Obito bersama dengan kedua anak buahnya tidak dapat melihat Sakura.

Kakashi melipatkan kedua tangannya, "aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura kepadamu. Jika kau mendapatkan Sakura, kau pasti akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Suami macam apa kau ini. padahal bayi yang berada di kandungan Sakura adalah darah dagingmu sendiri," kata Kakashi mengejek.

Obito menarik jubah putih Kakashi dengan penuh amarah, "Bukan urusanmu! Dia adalah istriku dan aku berhak melakukan apa saja termasuk menggugurkan kandungannya!" bentak Obito. Kakashi hanya terdiam saja.

Obito melepaskan tangannya dari jubah Kakashi. "Apapun caranya aku pasti akan mendapatkan Sakura sebelum ia melahirkan. Kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku, Kakashi," Obito mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya lalu matanya mengeluarkan pusaran angin hitam hingga ia menghilang.

To be continue...

 **Holaaa maaf ya sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama kelanjutan fic ini. Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Oh ya jgn lupa direview ya:)**


	6. Chapter 6

FLOWER IN THE DARK

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), alur terlalu cepat, craick pair**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya ketika sedang menonton dorama. Ia hendak mengambil botol ramuan itu namun botol tersebut tidak ada isinya. Tubuh Sakura semakin melemah dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat seperti mayat hidup. Ia berusaha berjalan menuju ke dapur namun ia terjatuh dengan memegang tembok.

"Sayaaang, jangan sakiti Mama ya? kau harus tenang di dalam sini," kata Sakura pelan dengan mengelus perut buncitnya. Kini usia kandungannya telah menginjak bulan ke tujuh.

"Sakura-chan," pekik Kizashi dan Mebuki secara bersamaan lalu mereka berdua membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, a…ku bu..tuh ramuan i..tu. Ra..muannya sudah ha..bis," ucap Sakura terbata-bata karena menahan sakit.

"Tenang Sayang, kami akan menghubungi Tsunade-sama," ucap Kizashi lalu membawa Sakura menuju ke kamarnya. Sementara Mebuki menghubungi Tsunade melalui telepon.

"Tsunade-sama, tolonglah Sakura. Kandungannya sedang bermasalah sementara ramuannya sudah habis," kata Mebuki.

"Baik, saya akan segera kesana," ucap Tsunade lalu menutup teleponnya.

Sementara di lain tempat, pria berambut hitam cepak runcing ini sedang memikirkan kondisi Sakura yang kini usia kandungannya yang mencapai bulan ke tujuh. Ia memikirkan kondisi istrinya karena saat ini sedang hujan salju lebat. Ia menebak pasti Sakura sedang tidak enak badan karena tak mampu menahan dinginnya musim salju. Ia juga memikirkan gimana caranya agar ia dapat menemukan Sakura dan segera menggugurkan kandungan istrinya.

"Tobi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak menemukan Nona cantik," ucap Shiroi Zetsu.

"CARILAH SAMPAI DAPAT, BAKA!" bentak Obito hingga Shiroi Zetsu gemetaran.

"Ba..ba..baik Tobi," ucap Shiroi Zetsu lalu berlari dengan melesat.

"TOBIIIII aku menemukan Nona cantik di dalam sini. Aku mengambilnya di dalam saku celananya si rambut bob," ucap Guruguru lalu menunjukkan layar kamera foto yang menampilkan Sakura bersama Lee dan Tenten kepada Obito.

"Ini hanya foto dasar bodoh!" bentak Obito lalu merampas kamera dari tangan Guruguru.

"Cari lagi sampai ketemu," perintah Obito.

"Baik Tobi," ucap Guruguru lalu berlari melesat.

Obito melihat foto istrinya Rock Lee dan Tenten dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melihat perut Sakura yang semakin membuncit dan juga latar fotonya berada di depan ramen Ichiraku. Obito menyimpulkan bahwa selama ini Sakura berada di Konohagakure. Padahal ia sering mengunjungi desa kelahirannya dan sama sekali tidak melihat Sakura. Bahkan pakai mata sharingan dan rinnegan pun tidak dapat melihat wanita berambut merah muda pendek itu.

"Aku harus memecahkan masalah ini!" ucap Obito dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

Di tengah hujan salju yang sangat deras, seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sedang membawa kotak makan berwarna merah yang berisi ramen. Ia sengaja mengantarkan ramen di tengah hujan salju karena yang pesan adalah seorang ibu hamil. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena kakinya tak dapat menahan dinginnya salju.

"Huuh untung saja ramennya tidak tumpah," ucap gadis itu lega.

"Bolehkah saya membantumu?" gadis itu menatap pria yang sedang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dan syal berwarna hijau.

"Te..terima kasih," ucap gadis itu lalu menggandeng tangan pria berjubah itu.

"Iya sama-sama," ucap pria itu.

Gadis itu menatap pria misterius itu dengan perasaan takut. "Tuan, bolehkah saya menyuruh anda untuk melepaskan tudungnya? Siapa tahu saya mengenal anda," ucap gadis itu.

"Boleh," pria itu melepaskan tudungnya lalu menatap tajam gadis itu dengan mata sharingan.

Sontak mata gadis itu berubah menjadi mata sharingan dan tubuhnya menjadi tegak.

"Tunjukkan kepadaku di mana rumah Sakura!" perintah pria yang ternyata adalah Obito.

"Baik Tuan," ucap gadis itu.

 **DI RUMAH KELUARGA HARUNO…**

Mebuki sedang sibuk memasak sup jagung kepiting untuk putrinya. Sementara Sakura dan Kizashi menonton acara televisi sembari memakan popcorn. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Obito yang dulu pernah memberikan perhatian khusus kepadanya sebelum dirinya hamil.

"Hmm Tou-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tanya apa putriku?" tanya Kizashi balik.

"Apakah Tou-chan mengenali Obito sewaktu dia masih kecil?" tanya Sakura dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Iya. Dulu dia adalah anak yang baik dan sangat ceria. Dia selalu membantu Baa-chanmu disaat beliau kesusahan membawa barang berat. Aku pun juga pernah dibantu olehnya hahahaha," kata Kizashi dengan tawa khasnya.

"Emang dia pernah membantu apa?" tanya Sakura.

Kizashi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura, "Membantu memakan lollipop pemberian Kaa-chanmu," bisik Kizashi.

"APA?!" pekik Sakura.

"Shuuut," Kizashi menutup mulut Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Selama ini bahkan sampai sekarang Kaa-chanmu tidak tahu kalau aku ini tidak suka dengan permen. Maka dari itu aku selalu memberikan bocah Uchiha itu permen. Kebetulan bocah itu sangat suka sekali dengan permen dan makanan manis," kata Kizashi.

"Iya. Dia sangat suka sekali dengan makanan gurih dan manis," gumam Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap ayahnya.

"Dasar Tou-chan tidak menghargai pemberian Kaa-chan! Apa susahnya sih bilang tidak suka?" bisik Sakura dengan kesal.

"Aku ini orangnya seperti itu. Sangat susah sekali bilang tidak suka kepada orang yang kucintai. Daripada tersimpan sampai membusuk dan terbuang lebih baik diberikan kepada anak-anak yang suka permen," kata Kizashi.

"Iya juga sih," kata Sakura.

"Suamiku, Sakura-chan ayo makan," teriak Mebuki.

"Iya," ucap Kizashi dan Sakura secara bersamaan lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Sementara di balik jendela, Obito memperhatikan Kizashi yang berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk makan malam. Kemudian ia menatap gadis di sampingnya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ayame, apakah kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Obito.

"Iya. Aku melihatnya," jawab Ayame.

"Apakah Sakura memakai salah satu aksesoris baru?" tanya Obito.

"Iya. Dia memakai gelang pemberian Kaa-channya sejak dua bulan yang lalu," jelas Ayame.

"Jadi ini rahasianya. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, istriku," gumam Obito tersenyum.

"Sekarang masuklah. Antarkan ramennya lalu lepaskan gelang itu," perintah Obito.

"Baik Tuan," ucap Ayame lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah ini. Ia menekan bel di samping pintu.

Pintu telah terbuka. Ternyata yang membukakan pintunya adalah Sakura. "Eh Ayame-nee. Silahkan masuk," ucap Sakura ramah. Ayame segera memasuki rumah ini dengan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Maafkan aku ya Nee-chan," ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti tidak sabar makan ramen buatanku ini hehehe," kata Ayame tersenyum.

"Bukan hanya aku saja. Tapi anakku juga tidak sabar makan ramen terenak di dunia shinobi," kata Sakura tersenyum sembari memegang perut buncitnya.

Ayame memegang perut buncit Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau seperti hamil Sembilan bulan," ucap Ayame.

"Benarkah? Banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Padahal usia kandunganku masih tujuh bulan. Sungguh," ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Wow pastu tubuh anakmu itu berat dan tinggi," kata Ayame.

"Mungkin. Aku merasa kalau anak ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Soalnya dia selalu menendang perutku," kata Sakura.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku sudah menyiapkan mangkuk, sumpit dan sendok," ajak Sakura.

"Oke," ucap Ayame lalu berjalan mengikuti Sakura menuju ke kamar wanita bermata emerald itu.

Sampai berada di dalam kamar, Ayame melepaskan gelang yang dikenakan oleh Sakura hingga terjatuh. Sakura langsung melihat ke bawah kalau gelangnya terjatuh.

"Biar kuambilkan," Ayame mengambil gelang berwarna merah itu.

"Terima kasih Nee-chan. Tolong taruh di meja rias ya?" perintah Sakura.

"Oke," ucap Ayame lalu menaruh gelangnya di meja rias.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke jendela. Ia membuka jendelanya lalu menghirup udara salju yang sangat lebat.

"Dingin sekali ya, Nee-chan," ucap Sakura.

"Aku sangat suka sekali musim salju tapi…aku kecewa dengan musim salju tahun ini. Karena aku tidak suka hujan salju yang sangat lebat. Padahal dulu tidak seperti ini. Bikin aku tambah kedinginan saja," lanjut Sakura lalu memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Ketika menghirup aroma tubuhnya, Sakura yang awalnya merasa kedinginan berubah menjadi panas dingin. Bagaimana tidak? aroma tubuh dari orang yang memeluknya sangat mirip sekali dengan aroma tubuhnya Obito. Aromanya harum maskulin namun meninggalkan kesan kegelapan.

"Apakah kau merasa lebih hangat?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Suara itu..suara itu…," perlahan-lahan, Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Ia sangat terkejut sekali karena Obito telah memeluk dirinya. Ia baru ingat kalau gelangnya jatuh dan ia menyuruh Ayame untuk meletakkan di meja rias. Ia melirik Ayame yang tergeletak lemah di lantai.

"O..Obi..to..ba..gaimana kau..bisa…tahu…rumahku?" tanya Sakura gagap.

"Aku adalah suamimu jadi sudah tahu segalanya tentangmu," jawab Obito tersenyum lalu mata sharingan-nya mengeluarkan pusaran angin hitam.

Dalam hitungan lima detik, Sakura berada di markas Obito. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya namun tubuh Obito terlalu kuat untuk dirinya yang sedang hamil besar.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku!" pinta Sakura dengan meronta.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum aku menggugurkan kandunganmu," ucap Obito lalu membaringkan tubuh Sakura di kasurnya. Setelah itu ia mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Sakura di sisi ranjang dengan menggunakan rantai chakra.

"HEI BRENGSEK! IDIOT! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga.

Obito hanya terdiam saja dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dia mengeluarkan kunai-nya dan hendak menusuk perut buncit Sakura.

"LEPASKAN…LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura meronta berusaha melepaskan rantai chakra dari kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Diamlah! Dasar wanita monster!" bentak Obito lalu kunai-nya sudah menyentuh perut buncit Sakura.

"Kumohon Obito jangan bunuh anak kita," kali ini Sakura menangis dihadapan Obito.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengakui anak itu," ucap Obito.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari perutnya. Ia merasa kalau perutnya seperti kontraksi dan bayinya akan segera lahir. Padahal usia kandungannya masih berusia tujuh bulan.

"AAAAAAAAA SAKIIIIIIIT," pekik Sakura.

Obito menjatuhkan kunai-nya. Ia heran mengapa Sakura kesakitan seperti itu. padahal ia tidak menusuk perutnya sama sekali. Hanya sekedar menyentuh kunai-nya ke perut Sakura. Obito melepaskan rantai chakra dari kedua tangan dan kaki Sakura lalu ia memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Obito panik.

"Aku..aku akan melahirkan ARRRGHHHH," jawab Sakura lalu berteriak untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Obito membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Dengan cepat ia menghubungi Kabuto untuk membantu proses persalinan istrinya. Pada awalnya Kabuto kaget namun Obito terus mendesaknya hingga Kabuto bergegas menuju ke pegunungan makam. Dalam hitungan lima detik, Kabuto telah berada di rungan ini bersama dengan Karin.

"Kabuto, mengapa kau membawa Karin?" tanya Obito.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu proses persalinan tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Maka dari itu aku membawa Karin untuk membantuku," jelas Kabuto.

"Baik terserah kamu. sekarang bantulah Sakura untuk melahirkan anaknya," ucap Obito.

Karin sempat terkaget setelah Obito menyebut nama Sakura. Kemudian ia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang kesakitan dengan memegang perutnya.

"Sakura-chan, sejak kapan kau menikah dengan Sasuke-kun? Padahal ia sama sekali tidak kembali ke Konohagakure," tanya Karin.

"Aku tidak menikah dan memiliki anak dengannya, Karin. Anak yang kukandung itu adalahnya anaknya Obito," ucap Sakura menahan sakit.

"APA? KAU MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA?!" tanya Karin kaget dengan membelalakkan matanya. sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh Kami-sama, akhirnya aku ada kesempatan untuk memiliki Sasuke-kun," batin Karin tersenyum.

"Karin, peganglah kedua Sakura!" perintah Kabuto.

"Ba-baik," ucap Karin lalu memegang kedua Sakura.

"Sakura, kau ninja medis jadi kau harus melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita yang akan melahirkan," ucap Kabuto.

Dalam keadaan sakit, Sakura berusaha tarik nafas berulang kali agar bayinya keluar. Sekali-kali ia juga berteriak agar bayinya cepat keluar.

"Ayo Sakura, bayimu akan keluar," desak Kabuto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU TIDAK KUAAAT," pekik Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura, keluarkan kekuatanmu," desak Kabuto.

Sementara Obito memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang berjuang melahirkan anaknya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Di sisi lain, ia tidak tega melihat Sskura yang kesakitan namun ia tidak sudi melihat bayi yang menurutnya akan membawa bencana untuknya. Setelah berjuang secara mati-matian, akhirnya Sakura berhasil melahirkan bayinya. Kabuto segera memperlihatkan bayi yang masih berlumuran darah kepada Sakura. Sakura langsung menitikkan air matanya setelah melihat bayinya.

"Selamat Sakura, kau melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik," ucap Kabuto tersenyum.

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu menggendong bayinya yang masih berlumuran darah. "Rin-chan, kau cantik sekali," ucap Sakura lalu menatap Obito dengan tersenyum. Obito membelalakkan matanya karena Sakura menamai putrinya dengan sebutan Rin.

"Anata, kau tidak ingin melihat Rin-chan? Dia sangat mirip sekali denganmu," tanya Sakura lalu menyerahkan Rin kepada Karin. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura memejamkan matanya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakuraaa," pekik Obito lalu menghampiri Sakura.

Kabuto langsung mengalirkan chakra-nya kepada Sakura. Sementara Obito berusaha membangunkan Sakura. Ketika Kabuto memberhentikan aliran chakra-nya, Obito langsung menghampiri pria berkacamata yang sempat menjadi partner-nya dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-empat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan istriku?" tanya Obito.

"Dia tertidur untuk mengumpulkan aliran chakra-nya selama dua minggu lebih," ucap Kabuto. Obito langsung bernafas lega.

"Tapi…," Obito menatap tajam Kabuto.

"Ada kemungkinan dia mati," ucap Kabuto hingga Obito kaget.

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong!" kata Obito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak membohongimu! Lihatlah dia! Tubuhnya semakin pucat setelah dia melahirkan," kata Kabuto.

"Apa itu berarti melahirkan anak itu efeknya akan semakin membahayakan nyawanya?" tanya Obito.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi itu tergantung Sakura sendiri," jawab Kabuto. "Oh ya anakmu tidak perlu diinkubator karena kondisinya sehat seperti bayi yang baru lahir pada waktunya," lanjut Kabuto.

Obito langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Kabuto, "Kumohon! Selamatkan Sakura!" pinta Obito.

"Aku sudah memberikan banyak chakra kepadanya. Namun chakra-ku sudah terbatas. Maafkan aku," ucap Kabuto.

"Sial!" umpat Obito lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Kabuto.

"Kenapa tidak anak itu saja yang mati?!" ucap Obito.

"Kau jangan seperti itu, Obito. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah darah dagingmu sendiri," kata Kabuto.

"Aku tidak akan mengakui anak itu jika Sakura mati," ucap Obito lalu menghampiri Sakura. Kemudian ia mengalirkan chakra-nya ke seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura kau harus bangun," ucap Obito. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air matanya.

"Sakura, tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau wanita monster! Ayo cintaku, bangunlah. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," Obito terus mengalirkan chakra-nya kepada Sakura. Namun, Sakura masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tubuh Obito langsung lemas setelah mengalirkan chakra yang begitu banyak kepada Sakura. Ia melirik Rin yang masih digendong oleh Karin dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Obito berdiri dengan tegak lalu berjalan menghampiri Karin untuk mengambil Rin secara paksa.

"Hei bayi itu belum aku mandikan," ucap Karin.

"Tidak usah! Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!" bentak Obito menatap Karin dan Kabuto.

"Ta…tapi," kata Karin.

"Pergi dari sini!" bentak Obito.

Dengan terpaksa, Kabuto dan Karin keluar dari tempat ini dengan berlari ala ninja.

"Nii-san, aku takut jika Obito akan membunuh anaknya," kata Karin.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan membunuh anaknya dengan mudah," kata Kabuto.

"Tetapi dia sudah pernah membunuh ribuan orang," kata Karin.

"Tidak akan," kata Kabuto tersenyum kepada Karin.

Kembali lagi di markas Obito. Pria berambut hitam cepak runcing ini menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudah kuduga, kau telah membawa bencana bagiku dan juga Sakura. Kau harus segera dimusnahkan!" Obito mengeluarkan batang besi dari telapak tangannya. Perlahan-lahan ia mencapkan batang besi ke perut anaknya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya terpaku setelah Rin membuka matanya. Ketika melihat Rin membuka matanya, Obito jadi teringat dengan Sakura.

"Tatapan itu…mirip dengan tatapannya Sakura meskipun warna matanya hitam sepertiku," kata Obito lalu menjatuhkan batang besinya.

Setelah itu ia membersihkan tubuh Rin dari darahnya Sakura. Setelah memandikan Rin, Obito membalut tubuh Rin dengan kain berwarna merah muda. Tiba-tiba, Rin menangis cukup kencang. Obito bingung harus berbuat apa. Yang dia tahu, seorang bayi yang baru lahir menangis, biasanya ingin meminum susu dari Ibunya. Itu berarti Rin ingin meminum susunya Sakura. Sementara Sakura masih dalam keadaan koma

"Diamlah. Aku akan memberikanmu susu untukmu," ucap Obito lalu menghampiri Sakura.

Kemudian ia membuka setengah jaket dan bajunya Sakura hingga menampakkan payudaranya yang lumayan besar. Setelah itu ia mendekatkan Rin ke dada Sakura lalu bayi itu menghisap puting payudara istrinya. Rin tampak menikmati air susu dari Sakura.

"Minumlah yang banyak. Supaya kau tumbuh sehat," kata Obito dengan wajah datarnya.

To Be Continue

 **Yossh akhirnya sempet juga rilis chapter ini setelah sekian lama disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah. Mohon maaf ya updatenya lama dan juga penulisannya banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa di review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

FLOWER IN THE DARK

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: typo (maybe), gaje, alur terlalu cepet, craick pair**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Ayame terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung terkaget karena berada di ruangan yang sangat asing baginya. Ia melihat isi ruangan yang terdapat foto Sakura bersama dengan keluarga dan temannya.

"Sakura-chan ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam delapan pagi," Mebuki membuka pintu kamar lalu ia kaget melihat sang putri pemilik Ichiraku Ramen berada di kamar putrinya. Ia juga tidak melihat putrinya berada di kamar ini.

"Ayame-chan, kenapa kau masih berada di sini? Di mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Mebuki.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mebuki-basan. Padahal seingatku berada di jalanan," jawab Ayame dengan menyentuh ubun-ubunnya.

"Berarti…kau seperti dirasuki oleh setan atau dikendalikan oleh seseorang?!" tanya Mebuki membelalakkan matanya.

"Entahlah," jawab Ayame mengerutkan dahinya.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN," teriak Mebuki.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba Kizashi berada di samping istrinya.

"Sayang, kita harus melapor kepada Hokage-sama. Sakura-chan tidak ada di sini," kata Mebuki.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dia 'kan pakai gelang," tanya Kizashi syok.

Mebuki tak sengaja melihat gelang Sakura di atas meja rias. "Sayang, dia melepaskannya," kata Mebuki.

"Tidak! kita harus melapor kepada Hokage-sama," kata Kizashi.

* * *

DI RUANG HOKAGE…

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya setelah mendengar cerita dari kedua orang tua Sakura tentang hilangnya Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya.

"Tuan, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kizashi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Silahkan teruskan ceritanya," jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Terus Ayame-chan bilang bahwa ia terakhir kali berada di jalanan. Dan kita langsung panik setelah mendengar penjelasannya," lanju Kizashi.

Kakashi menatap Ayame, "Apakah benar seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Entahlah. Seingatku sih seperti itu," jawab Ayame. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan seorang pria berjubah yang sempat menolongnya.

"Hokage-sama, Saya baru ingat. Tadi malam ada seorang pria berjubah yang sempat menolongku. Setelah itu, saya tidak ingat lagi," kata Ayame hingga Kakashi membelalakkan matanya.

"Pria berjubah? Pasti Obito," batin Kakashi.

"Hmm baiklah. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Sekarang kalian boleh keluar dari ruangan saya. Saya akan menyuruh para anbu untuk mencari Sakura," ucap Kakashi.

"Terima kasih Tuan," ucap Kizashi dan Mebuki secara bersamaan.

* * *

Rin menangis dengan kencang. Kedua Zetsu itu berusaha mendiamkan Rin dengan memberikan candaan khasnya. Namun, Rin masih saja menangis.

"Huaaaa bagaimana ini?" tanya Guruguru sembari menggoyangkan Rin.

"Hmm kita harus memberinya mainan," kata Shiroi Zetsu.

"Hei, kita tidak memiliki mainan anak-anak," kata Guruguru.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Shira Zetsu menunjukkan kuda kayu berukuran kecil kepada Guruguru.

"Wow itu ide yang bagus," kata Guruguru.

"Rin-chan, bayi ayo kita main," kata Shiroi Zetsu sembari menggoyangkan kuda kayu kecil kepada Rin.

Rin terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menangis lagi hingga Shiroi Zetsu dan Guruguru frustasi. Tiba-tiba Obito muncul di depan kedua Zetsu itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Oh Tobi akhirnya kau datang juga," ucap Guruguru.

"Serahkan Rin kepadaku," perintah Obito. Guruguru menyerahkan Rin yang masih nangis kepada Obito.

"Diamlah!" bentak Obito hingga Rin kembali tertidur.

"Tobi, kau hebat sekali!" puji Guruguru mengacungkan jempolnya.

Obito melongo setelah melihat anaknya langsung tertidur dengan pulas. Padahal ia membentaknya. Secara logika, bayi akan terus menangis jika ada seseorang yang membentaknya. Setelah itu, Obito berjalan ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan Rin di samping Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"Anak ini tidak bisa tidur di ranjang biasa. Aku harus beli box bayi untuknya," kata Obito lalu pergi ke toko dengan menggunakan kamui.

Sampai di toko, Obito mematikan mata sharingan-nya. Tidak lupa ia juga menutup mata kirinya supaya para warga desa ini tidak mengetahui identitas sebenarnya. Setelah itu, ia mencari box bayi yang sangat cocok untuk Rin. Ketika melihat box bayi berwarna merah muda dan putih yang tersedia hanya satu, Obito langsung membeli box bayi itu.

"Ma..maaf Tuan. Box bayi itu tidak jual karena sudah ada yang pesan," kata salah satu wanita muda itu.

Obito menatap wanita itu, "pasti harganya mahal. Kalau boleh tahu, berapa harga aslinya?" tanya Obito.

"20.000 ryo," jawab wanita itu gemetaran.

"Bagaimana kalau saya tawar 50.000 ryo?" tawar Obito.

Wanita itu langsung kaget setelah mendengar tawaran yang menggiurkan dari Obito. "Ta..tapi Tuan. Box bayi itu sudah dipesan oleh putri dari daimyo," kata wanita itu masih gemetaran.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku pergi dari sini," Obito hendak berjalan namun ia ditahan oleh wanita itu.

"Anda boleh membelinya," kata wanita itu.

Obito tersenyum kepada wanita itu lalu berkata, "terima kasih," Obito menyerahkan uang 50.000 ryo kepada wanita itu.

Setelah itu Obito mengambil box bayi itu lalu meninggalkan toko itu dengan menggunakan kamuinya. Sementara wanita itu hanya melongo saja melihat Obito.

* * *

DI KAMAR OBITO…

Obito sedang berpikir di mana letak yang pas untuk box bayi yang akan ditiduri oleh anaknya. Pasalnya, kamarnya begitu berantakan dan penuh dengan peralatan ninjanya. Setelah berpikir secara matang, akhirnya Obito meletakkan box bayi di sisi kanan kamarnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan Rin di box bayi.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Jangan mengganggu ketenanganku," bisik Obito.

Tiba-tiba Rin menangis, Obito langsung mengepalkan tangannya karena geram dengan keberisikan Rin.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" bentak Obito dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Rin masih saja menangis. Obito langsung mengacak-acak rambut cepaknya karena frustasi tidak bisa mendiamkan anaknya. Tiba-tiba, Obito merasakan dinginnya salju meskipun sudah memakai mantel dan syal. Ia baru sadar kalau Rin menangis karena kedinginan. Ia segera menggendong Rin lalu memeluknya supaya tubuh Rin hangat.

"Sakura, bangunlah. Aku tidak tahan merawat anak ini sendirian," batin Obito.

"Tobiiiiii kami membawa salah satu anbu Konoha untukmu," Guruguru berlari lalu menyerahkan anbu konoha yang terlihat lemas kepada Obito.

Obito menghampiri anbu itu. Kemudian ia menendang-nendang anbu itu hingga tewas.

"Zetsu, buanglah sampah itu!" perintah Obito menunjuk anbu yang telah tewas.

"Baik, Tobi," ucap Zetsu Putih lalu membawa anbu ke suatu tempat.

Obito menghelakan nafasnya lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih tertidur. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat tangan Sakura yang perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak. Semakin lama, Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga ia terbangun. Obito kaget setengah mati setelah melihat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak hanya itu saja, tubuh Sakura yang semula terlihat lemah dan pucat menjadi bugar kembali seperti dulu. Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke arah batu raksasa. Kemudian ia meninju batu raksasa itu hingga hancur lebur. Ditambah lagi, ia juga beberapa kali meninju tanah hingga tanah itu mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah.

"Akhirnya chakra dan kekuatanku kembali," ucap Sakura lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei, kau hampir saja membuat Rin menangis lagi. Aku sudah lelah mendiamkannya," ucap Obito menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura menatap Obito yang sedang menggendong Rin. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Obito lalu mengambil Rin dari tangan suaminya.

"Maafkan Mama, Sayang," gumam Sakura lalu membelai pipi Rin. Selanjutnya ia menatap Obito dengan tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau menerima anak ini," ucap Sakura.

Obito hanya terdiam saja. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Tiba-tiba ia melihat box bayi berwarna merah dan putih yang sangat bagus sekali.

"Obito," gumam Sakura. "Untung saja box bayinya tidak rusak. Padahal harganya mahal sekali," kata Sakura lalu berlari mengejar Obito.

"Obito," panggil Sakura.

Obito menoleh kepada istrinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Obito datar.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan perhatian khusus kepada Rin-chan," ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa harus berterima kasih? Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku saja," tanya Obito berusaha memasangkan wajah datarnya meskipun dirinya tersipu malu.

"Aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau mau menerima anak ini. padahal…kau sempat ingin membunuh Rin-chan," jawab Sakura.

Obito hanya terdiam saja. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sakura langsung mengecup bibir Obito dengan lembut. Tanpa disadari oleh sepasang suami-istri ini, Rin menyunggingkan senyumannya. Setelah berciuman hampir lima menit, Sakura melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Obito.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Mengapa kau mau menerima Rin-chan di kehidupanmu? Aku ingin tahu alasanmu," tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karena…karena dia tidak bisa dibunuh. Apakah sudah jelas?" jawab Obito.

"Aku tidak jelas. Pasti ada jawaban lain dibalik itu," kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Asalkan aku sudah menerima anak itu. Daripada kau menanyakan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik kau rawat saja anak itu. Oh ya kau juga harus periksa anak itu soalnya aku sudah tidak percaya dengan Kabuto," kata Obito.

"Emang dia mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia mengatakan kalau anak itu tidak perlu diinkubator atau semacamnya. Karena anak itu sehat layaknya bayi yang lahir pada waktunya," jawab Obito.

"Baik," ucap Sakura lalu memeriksa anaknya dengan mengalirkan chakra-nya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Obito.

"Anak ini…anak ini sehat. Dia tiak perlu diberi penanganan khusus. Terima kasih Kami-sama," ucap Sakura bersyukur.

"Syukurlah," ucap Obito.

Sakura menatap Obito dengan tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur sekali karena Obito mau menerima Rin sebagai anaknya meskipun suaminya masih ketus kepada Rin.

* * *

Sakura berusaha merayu Obito untuk mengizinkannya pulang ke Konohagakure dan memperkenalkan Rin kepada kedua orang tuanya serta teman-temannya. namun, Obito tidak mengizinkannya tanpa alasan apapun.

"Ayolah Anata, sekali ini saja. Aku ingin memperkenalkan Rin-chan kepada mereka," rayu Sakura dengan menggandeng tangan Obito.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak," larang Obito.

"Kumohon sekali ini saja," kata Sakura dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Obito menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal. Kemudian kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sakura. "Sakura, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu kembali ke Konoha karena keadaanku sedang terdesak. Aku tidak ingin kebahagiaanku dirusak kembali oleh mereka. Kumohon, mengertilah," ucap Obito lalu memeluk Sakura.

Sakura membalas pelukan Obito setelah mendengar alasan dari suaminya. "Baiklah aku menuruti perintahmu. Tapi, kau mau 'kan menuruti permintaanku untuk pulang ke Konoha suatu saat nanti?"

"Iya," jawab Obito singkat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

Obito melepaskan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar suara tangisan dari Rin. Sakura segera ke kamar untuk menenangkan putrinya. Sementara Obito hanya terdiam saja di ruangan ini. Dalam hitungan sepuluh detik, Sakura kembali kepadanya dengan menggendong Rin.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Obito.

"Dia bosan berada berada di kamar terus," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana tahu? Dia hanyalah seorang bayi yang belum bisa berbicara," tanya Obito.

"Karena aku adalah ibunya," jawab Sakura tersenyum. Obito hanya memutarkan bola matanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura menyerahkan Rin kepada Obito.

"Ke…kenapa kau menyerahkan dia kepadaku?" tanya Obito.

"Gendonglah dia. Dia ingin sekali kau memeluknya," kata Sakura.

"Tidak! aku tidak ingin menggendongnya atau semacamnya. Aku sedang tidak ingin menyentuhnya," kata Obito ketus dengan melipatkan kedua lengannya.

"Ke-kenapa begitu? Dia 'kan anakmu," tanya Sakura sedih.

"Karena dia menyusahkanku. Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang selalu menyusahkanku," jawab Obito. Tiba-tiba, Sakura tertawa kecil setelah dirinya sempat sedih.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Obito kaget.

"Dia ini masih bayi. Jadi wajar saja dia selalu merepotkan kita," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau ini! baiklah serahkan Rin kepadaku!" kata Obito kesal.

Sakura langsung menyerahkan Rin kepada Obito. Kemudian Obito menggendongnya dengan menatap wajah Rin.

"Dia begitu mirip denganmu," kata Sakura.

"Ah tidak juga. Justru dia terlihat mirip denganmu," kata Obito.

"Apa? Mirip denganku? Mirip dari mananya? Padahal fisiknya lebih banyak mirip denganmu" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan sendiri. Kau 'kan ibunya," jawab Obito.

"Ih Obito rese'," kata Sakura ngambek dengan memanyunkan bibirnya dan melipatkan kedua lengannya.

Obito hanya tersenyum saja melihat istrinya yang bertingkah manja kepadanya. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat tingkah lucu Sakura yang seperti anak kecil.

"Anata," panggil Sakura lalu memegang lengan Obito.

"I-iya," jawab Obito.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk. Mumpung musim saljunya sedang bersahabat dengan kita," ajak Sakura.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Obito.

"Ke tempat yang menurutmu paling enak dibuat untuk kencan," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa?! Kencan?!" tanya Obito kaget dengan pipi yang merah.

"Iya."

"Kalau kita kencan, terus Rin dititipkan ke siapa? Aku kurang yakin dengan mereka berdua," kata Obito lalu melirik Shiroi Zetsu dan Guruguru.

"Kita ajak saja dia. Dia 'kan masih bayi jadi dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal kita," kata Sakura.

"Hmmm baiklah," ucap Obito.

* * *

Obito dan keluarga kecilnya sedang berlibur ke Takigakure. Alasan ia mengajak Sakura dan Rin ke desa ini karena suasana dari desa itu sangat bagus dijadikan untuk berkencan meskipun saat ini sedang musim salju. Obito melirik Sakura yang sedang menyapa warga setempat dengan senyuman terindahnya. Obito merasa kalau istrinya lebih cantik dari biasanya. Apalagi aura keibuannya keluar. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan waktu pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Di waktu itu, Sakura remaja masih terlihat sangar dengan pukulannya yang mematikan.

"Anata, aku ingin boneka itu," pinta Sakura menunjuk boneka teddy bear berwarna merah muda.

"Daritadi aku membelikan ini loh untukmu," ucap Obito menunjukkan boneka teddy bear dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Huaaa makasih Anata," ucap Sakura dan hendak mengambil boneka itu. Tiba-tiba ia baru ingat kalau dirinya sedang menggendong Rin.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yang membawa boneka ini," kata Obito lalu meletakkan bonekanya dibalik mantelnya.

Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga berada di bukit. Sakura menatap pemandangan di bawah bukit dengan tatapan takjub. Ia juga melirik Obito yang tampak bersedih menatap pemandangan di bawah bukit.

"Anata, kau tampak bersedih," ucap Sakura lalu memegang pipi Obito.

"Hmm aku tidak bersedih. Sungguh," ucap Obito berbohong.

"Bohong! Kau terlihat sedih dari wajahmu," kata Sakura. Obito menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura."

"Iya."

"Apakah kau lebih mencintai Sasuke daripada aku?"

"Hmmm aku…aku."

"Sudah kuduga," Sakura menatap wajah suaminya.

"Harus diakui kalau melupakan cinta pertama sangatlah susah. Aku pun pernah merasakannya. Begitupun juga dengan dirimu," kata Obito menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintainya!" kata Sakura mantap.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri!" bentak Obito hingga Sakura terkaget.

"Aku tidak berbo..," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Obito.

"Akui saja kalau kau masih mencintainya," kata Obito.

"Anata, ada apa dengan dirimu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Tiba-tiba Obito langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat hingga beberapa shuriken dan kunai itu menancap di batang pohon.

"Obito, matilah kau!" shinobi itu melayangkan kunai peledak itu kepada Obito. Dengan cepat Obito dan Sakura langsung menghindari kunai peledak itu.

"Sakura, kau harus pergi dari sini!" perintah Obito.

"Tidak! aku ingin bersamamu!" tolak Sakura memeluk Rin.

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin kau dan Rin terluka!" desak Obito.

"Aku tidak mau! Dengan kekuatanku ini, aku bisa membantumu," ucap Sakura lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia langsung meninju shinobi itu hingga terpental ke pepohonan. Sakura menatap ke shinobi yang sempat ia hajar. Rupanya shinobi itu merupakan shinobi asal Konohagakure. Sontak Sakura langsung gemetaran.

"Sakura! Beraninya kau melawan rekanmu sendiri!" bentak salah satu shinobi asal Konoha.

Sakura melirik Obito yang sedang melawan para shinobi Konoha. "SEMUANYA HENTIKAN INI!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan kau?! Kami berusaha melepaskanmu dari si bajingan itu!"

"Dia bukan bajingan! Dia adalah suamiku!" bentak Sakura lalu meninju shinobi itu.

Satu persatu Sakura menghajar para shinobi Konoha dengan pukulan mautnya. Kemudian ia melompat lalu membantu Obito untuk menghajar para shinobi Konoha itu. Obito menatap Sakura lalu berkata, "te…terima kasih."

"Ayo Anata kita harus pergi dari sini," ucap Sakura lalu ia melompati pepohonan dan atap bersama dengan Obito.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menusuk dada kiri Obito dengan menggunakan chidori. Sontak Sakura berhenti setelah pipinya terkena cipratan darahnya Obito. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tampak terkejut setelah dadanya ditusuk. Yang lebih terkejutnya lagi ternyata yang menusuk Obito adalah SASUKE! Sakura terpaku seketika dan hampir saja menjatuhkan Rin.

"Si..sialan! Ta..tambah ku..kuat sa..ja k-kau," ucap Obito terbata-bata karena menahan sakit.

Seketika ia mengingat kejadian di mana dirinya ditusuk oleh Kakashi dengan menggunakan chidori tiga tahun yang -lahan, pandangan Obito kabur lalu ia tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi tertancap di dada Obito.

"OBITOOOO," Sakura menitikkan air matanya lalu menghampiri Obito yang tak sadarkan diri dengan berlumuran darah. Sontak Rin langsung menangis dengan kencang.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu dengan memeluk tubuh Obito yang berlumuran darah. Sasuke mencoba menyentuh pundak Sakura namun ia terhalang karena tak sengaja menatap bayi mungil yang sedang menangis. Sasuke langsung patah hati setelah melihat bayi yang diduga adalah anak dari Sakura danObito. Ia sangat menyesal sekali karena tak kunjung pulang ke Konoha dan melamar Sakura.

"Beraninya kau muncul di hadapanku," kata Sakura dengan memasangkan ekspresi marahnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam saja.

Sakura melepaskan tubuhnya Obito lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Sakura langsung meninju muka Sasuke dan mencengkeram jubah pemuda tampan itu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau muncul disaat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura menangis dengan menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hanya itu yang kau katakan? Ah kau ini menyebalkan!" kata Sakura masih menangis.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat dengan Rin. Ia segera menggendong Rin yang sedang menangis lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan kata-kata untuk mendiamkan anaknya. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap pemuda yang sempat ia cintai.

"Anakmu…sangat cantik sekali. Seperti dirimu," puji Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi sayang…dia memiliki keturunan dengan si bajingan itu. Mengapa kau mau melahirkan anaknya?"

"Karena aku mencintainya," jawab Sakura lantang.

"Sekarang kau merusak kebahagiaanku. Kau telah membunuh pria yang dengan tulus mencintaiku. Kau benar-benar brengsek! Bajingan!" lanjut Sakura penuh amarah.

Pasukan shinobi Konoha berhamburan menuju ke tubuh Obito yang berlumuran darah.

"Apakah dia mati?"

"Entahlah. Dia memiliki sel hashirama."

"Tapi, sel hashirama-nya ditanam di tubuh bagian kanannya. Sementara tubuhnya yang tidak tertanam sel hashirama ditusuk oleh Sasuke dengan menggunakan chidori."

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia."

Pasukan shinobi Konoha itu segera membawa tubuh Obito. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura masih saling adu pandang.

"Aku membencimu," ucap Sakura lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Bagi yang penasaran mengapa aku kasih nama Rin untuk anaknya Obito dan Sakura nunggu chapter selanjutnya ya hehehe. Pasti akan dijelaskan kok secara lebih detail. Oh ya jangan lupa direview :)**


End file.
